Star wars the old republic Outcasts
by STORYmaker2
Summary: Based of the game and Novels of Swtor; Theron Shan the descendant of Revan and Bastila lives in a time of peace. The emperor is truly dead and the empire has left known space forever, but Theron knows darkness still thrives. He must find and expel the poison of the dark side while the true sith flourish under a new sith emperor
1. Chapter 1

Prolog Shadows or coruscant

On the republic capital of Coruscant Theron Shan woke up in the middle of the night. He had felt yet another disturbance in the force, it had been the 3rd time that week. Theron yawned and sat up. He saw his Cathar wife Sara asleep next to him. Both Theron and Sara were JedI knights. When Aeron was a child he was orphaned to the green JedI of Correllia. He performed very exceptionally and reached the rank of JedI knight at age 15. When he turned 17 he left the green JedI and joined the main JedI order. He gave up his title as JedI knight and wished to be retrained by the masters of the main order. That was when he met 18 year old Padawan Sara. Over time they slowly fell in love, despite the fact that the order did not always approve of such relations none on the council acted to end their relationship. Theron had never known his parents, if there was one person he considered to be a mother it was Grandmaster Satel Shan.

Even when he was a green JedI Padawan and she was just a Senior JedI knight she had constantly visited him and gave him guidance. Theron had black hair and light blue eyes. He was also very muscular from years of JedI training. He looked down at his Cathar wife, she had brown hair and her fur was a light brown and almost tan around the face. She had pointed ears and small canine teeth. Although cross species relationships were common among the galaxy, a human Cathar relationship wasn't very common. Theron lowered his head and kissed her furry cheek. He then got up and walked over to the balcony.

He looked out and saw the night sky filled with the massive cities buildings and hundreds of moving speeders. Theron had a rare ability even among the Jedi , he had the ability to sense disturbances in the force on a massive scale, he could easily tell when something bad was going to happen and couldn't help thinking about the disturbances he was feeling. Theron was 25 years old and it had been 5 years since the sith emperor was killed by the Hero of Tython. Ever since then the empire had effectively withdrawn from known space. The empire had abandoned Dromund Kass, and the republic army had placed a large base there in case the empire ever returned. The republic and JedI were well aware the empire and the sith still existed in unknown space. Expanding their domain, increasing their numbers. But the republic and JedI would not repeat the same mistakes they did at the end of the great hyperspace war.

They would simply allow the empire to live alone , separated from the rest of the galaxy. "Theron, what are you doing up" Sara said. Theron turned and saw her behind him. "I just needed some fresh air" Theron said. "Then put some pants on your still naked" She said. Theron realized he was. "What about you?" He said, "I have a fur coat" Sara said, "I can still see your stunning features just fine" Theron said. Sara laughed a little then kissed him. "Theron this is the third time this week you've woken up in the middle of the night, something is bothering you" She said. "It's these blasted disturbances in the force I keep feeling, I know the emperor is dead, I don't believe the empire is coming back. I just feel there is still something out there, lurking in the shadows growing stronger. Just waiting to strike" Theron said. "There is no chaos there is harmony" Sara said. "There is no death, only the force" Theron said. He turned back to his wife and kissed her. "Come on back to bed, now that I'm awake I can think of a few things we can do" She said. Theron smiled and followed her back to their bed and laid down next to her. He slowly moved his hands across her fur, her breasts and then her rear end as she pulled him closer and kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 1: dromand Fel

dromand Fel was the new capital of the empire. The planet was a deep jungle like dromand Kass but it was located deep in the massive u know regions. The empire had withdrawn from known space under their new emperor and their size had only increased. A shuttle landed on a landing pad and a 26 year old Elite sith lord walked out. His name was Druak.

Druak was relatively tall and well built. His skin was a darker shade of red and he had short red hair. He wore the armor of an elite sith Juggernaut It was raining in the city so he had to put his armor's hood up. Normally the armor came with a helmet that would cover his head but elite sith only wore such helmets in combat. Lord Druak had been called back to dromand Fel after he was promoted to sith lord. Druak had been born and raised in Darth Ikoral's elite sith red reaper. He had been an elite sith his entire life, but he had recently been promoted to Sith lord after he had put down a rebellion on the world of Vapos. Drauk waited in the rain for several more minutes before a man came and greeted him.

The man wore a black cloak with a hood, but even with the hood Druak would tell the man was a human. The human man looked much older than Druak but he was less then half his size. He was only about 5 feet tall and very thin. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting so long my lord, I am Finagle. I work for Darth Malice and he sent me to bring you to his compound" The man said. "Why are you late, I was sitting here in the rain for over 30 minutes?" Druak said. "I apologize I was caught up in another matter" Finagle said. "More important than finding me!" Drauk said. Finale looked frightened and stepped back some. "Please follow me" he said. Druak followed the man through the streets of Fel city. The city was massive, filled with Skyscrapers and countless other structures.

Throughout the city they came across countless civilians or military personnel. They immediately came to a salute position as Druak came by as was tradition of showing the sith (especially pureblooded sith) respect, do not could be considered a crime. Occasionally Druak would pass a sith. Most sith were still human but since Emperor Ikoral Had taken power the number of sith purebloods as well as the amount of sith blood in general had skyrocketed. Slaught passed two sith purebloods as he walked through the city and 3 sith hybrids who all still carried the mark of the red skin. The spikes on Slaight's shoulder armor were made of solid silver, if he had been a normal elite sith they would have been normal metal. But his rank as sith lord earned him silver.

After walking through the center of the city they arrived at a speeder pad with a speeder waiting for them. They climbed in and Finale drove the speeder through the air. Drauk could see the new imperial citadel. The new citadel was built larger and more visually spectacular than the last one. It also housed the new dark council. Once Ikoral took power he ordered the dark council to him. He then killed darths, Mortis, Ravage, Mekhis, and Aruk for being humans.

Darth, Marr, Jadus, Rictus, and Zhorrid fled and all gathered on the world of Zoist only to be found by Darth Malice, the former emeperor's wrath now Ikoral's Wrath. Malice dueled the 4 dark councilmen alone and killed them all. Darth Nox, Vowron, and Svia, were spared because they were sith purebloods. New members of the dark council included sith such as: Darth Necrofear, darth Tormen, Darth Tyrar, Darth Sreath, and darth Eriek, all sith Darth Ikoral and darth Malice were both among the most powerful sith in the empire before the death of the last emperor as they were both dread masters. But after the emperors death they inherited the darkness he had gathered for a millennia. Now the two were so powerful that even multiple dark councilmen could not even challenge a single one of them. The power of the emperor would also allow them and all in their families to live for potentially thousands of years.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 2: Darth Malice

After nearly an hour shuttle ride they arrived at Darth Malice's estate. Lord Drauk had been called to Dromund Fel by emperor Ikoral to serve directly under the wrath. Darth Malice's estate was a massive compound that looked more like a fortress. There were numerous defensive guns, walls and shield generators. There were also 3 statues in the main courtyard. On the left was a Statue of emperor Ikoral, to the right was a statue of the last emperor. In the middle was Darth Malice in his elite sith Juggernaut armor. His armor was the same as Drauks, as well as the same armor donned by Darth Marr, and every other elite sith Juggernaught. The statue did not show Darth Malice's face just the helmet mask that came with the armor. The spikes on the should plates of the armor were metal and every time lightning struck it flew into the spikes making the statue look more intimidating.

The shuttle landed inside the main courtyard and the two men inside walked toward the main entrance. Drauk saw on the defensive walls dozens of the red uniformed imperial guardsmen. Even members of the dark council did not have these elite defenders to guard them. As wrath of the emperor Darth Malice had command of the imperial guard.

Drauk and Finale walked up to the main door and before Finale could motion at the door an hologram appeared. The man in the hologram was a tall and broad-shouldered human man. He had a black beard but no mustache and wore imperial guardsmen uniform. His uniform was red like the others but it had golden stars on the shoulder blades showing he was a general. "General Pierce, Lord Druak has arrived at the request of the emperor" Finagel. The hologram turned to Druak, "Lord Druak I am general Pierce I am in charge of the detachment of the imperial guard under the direct command of Darth Malice. Be aware that treachery of any kind will be punished severely" He said. If this had been any other imperial soldier that would have been a hollow threat but these were imperial guardsmen. As an elite sith Slaught knew he could easily hold his own against a few of them but against a larger team might put him in a bad position. But this was not a problem, he had no intention on betraying Darth Malice, he was loyal to the empire. Not to mention if he betrayed the Wrath of the emperor the guard would be the least of his worries.

The door to the fortress entered and the two walked in. The interior of the estate was as Druak excepted, it looked more like a fortress than a home. There were well build hallways with gun positions and security stations. Occasionally they would pass a few imperial gaurdsmen, Drauk noticed that many of the imperial gaurdsmen officers were in fact either sith purebloods or sith hybrids with the red mark. If a sith pureblood were born without an affinity with the force the dark hand would quickly snatch them from their parents( not that many sith parents care if they lose a child without an affinity for the force) these sith are then placed in the imperial guard as their elite commanders. Unlike dark councilmen who usually had sith acolytes and apprentices with perhaps a loyal sith lord or two in their estates Drauk saw only imperial guardsmen, not even any battledroids.

They eventually reached another large security door. Two guardsmen were by this door both wearing helmets. One turned to Lord Drauk and stared at him for a moment before putting in a code and opening the door. This lead to an inner section of the estate. This section looked more like an estate. The hallways and rooms were well furnished and the walls were adorned with very decorative and fierce looking sith artifacts. He also saw many portraits of powerful sith lords. One portrait caught Druak's eye, the painting was of a twilik woman. She had red skin with black stripes on her lekku and face , she looked very beautiful. This confused Druak, why would the wrath have this painting amoung the paintings of ancient and fierce sith lords.

They eventually reached a large and well furnished room with another security door. In this room were 5 imperial guardsmen and 3 sith purebloods. Two of the sith purebloods were elite sith marauders, the third was an elite sith Juggernaut. The Juggernaught's armor looked identical to Druaks, but since the spike son his shoulders were plain metal it meant he was not a lord. But Druak knew Lord was just a title, none of these sith were lords but as elite sith they were probably more powerful than any human sith lord. The elite sith Juggernaut turned to Drauk, his face was more smooth than Druak's he had no tendrils or claw like features on his chin unlike Druak or the other two sith purebloods in the room. "Lord Druak, Darth Malice is excepting you. Finale, you have no furthure business here leave" The sith said. Finale quickly walked off. One of the gaurdsmen punched in a code and opened the was a planning room. In the center was a large hologram projector with several holograms lit up. Druak walked in and one of the gaurdsmen shut the door behind him. Inside the room he saw 5 imperial gaurdsmen all officers. One he recognized as General Pierce, the other 4 were all sith purebloods. Standing next to General Pierce was a sith pureblood wearing elite Sith Juggernaut armor but much more Fierce looking. The spikes on his armor's shoulders were solid platinum, something not even normal darths had. He was several centimeters shorter than Pierce. Just from his appearance Druak could tell this sith was fierce, under his armor was clearly a body build of solid muscle, while he wasn't as broad shouldered as the general next to him this sith could have probably taken all of them in the room just with his own body. His hair wasn't very long but shorter in almost a military like cut. He had deep red skin and deep red eyes, on his chin were 4 claw like appendages. Druak reached out with the dark side to try and feel the mans power.

Druak felt like he had drowned in an ocean of darkness. The power of the dark side was so stronger in this sith than any sith Druak had met. He didn't know the dark side could manifest itself in a single being like it did in this sith. It became quite clear that this had to be Darth Malice, the mighty Wrath of the emperor. Strangely enough the wrath actually looked rather handsome especially for a sith pureblood. Normally such a strong manifestation of the dark side would have taken a toll on a beings body. This was especially true for humans who ventured too far into the dark side. Sith were naturally meant to use the dark side so their bodies could withstand the corruption of the dark side. However, such a manifestation of pure darkness should have taken a toll on even a sith pureblood, but instead it seemed to only enhance the wrath in every aspect. He looked like he was around 35 years old and he would stay this way for thousands of years.

Darth Malice was looking at the holograms on the projector. There were 4 people on the projector, 3 were humans the 4th was a sith pureblood. Druak recognized one as Darth Nox of the dark council. Another was a normal sized man with black hair and pale skin, he wore the uniform of an imperial admiral. The other two were sith lords, both human, one male the other female. The man had brown hair and yellow eyes cause by the dark side, he wore the armor of a sith warrior, the other was a young woman who looked around Druak's age. She wore sith sorcerers lord robes , the woman had black hair that went down to her shoulders. She had yellow eyes that were vioet directly under them and on her lips. "Jeasa, tell your husband that his plans are foolish and that I will not condone them" Darth Malice said. His voice was very fierce and intimidating. "Trigon, my love, I must agree with my master this plan of yours will never work" The woman said. "Fine, why do I even bother coming up with plans?" The man said. "Come now don't be to hard on yourself Lord Trigon, your foolish plans sometimes give us ideas for good ones" Darth Nox said in a mocking tone. "I don't care what you think of my plans, I don't like making them, I'm a man of action " Lord Trigon said. "So am I but in this case a plan is exactly what we need" Darth Malice said. "Just leave the planning to me, these rebel scum are quite good at what they do but they will not best my power" Darth Nox said. "We'll talk later I have other business to attend to" Darth Malice said, "Very well we'll talk later" Lord Trigon said. "Very well my lord, I will be awaiting your furthure command" The admiral said. "Alright grand admiral Quinn just keep us posted on any thing you find" Pierce said. The man nodded and the 4 holograms disappeared, "Darth Malice, mighty Wrath. Lord Druak at your service" Druak said kneeling. "Rise lord Druak" Darth Malice said. Lord Druak rose, "My lord if I may what was all of that about?" Druak said. "Let me ask you something , why are you a sith lord?" "Because I put down a large rebellion on Vapos" Druak said.

"Exactly, have you noticed there have been a good number of rebellions lately, our forces have determined that some of these rebellions are working together forming rebel alliances, perhaps even one large rebellion against us" Darth Malice said. "How could even a single unified rebel alliance stand a chance against out mighty empire?" Druak said. "Because they're not alone" General Pierce said. " Have you noticed how only sith purebloods sith on the dark council now. How the alien sith are almost extinct. After Darth Ikoral took power, any non pureblooded or hybrid sith lost much of their power. Many former powerful human or alien sith lord are aiding this allience in hopes of gaining their power back" Darth Malice said. "I don't understand your former apprentice and her husband are on our side on this issue but they are human" Druak said. "You miss understand, not every human sith is against Ikoral. In fact many have benefited from his new policies, some have even gained more power. Most of our enemies are non true sith who lost power when Ikoral became emperor" Darth Malice said. "That list could be very long" Drauk said, despite the sith's heavy losses against the republic in the last 2 wars the number of sith was still very high. Sith purebloods weren't the only one increasing in numbers, they were just growing the fastest. "I have brought you here to serve under me because I have read your records, you were born in the red reaper. You remind me of myself when I was a young sith lord" Darth Malice said.

"While under me you will help me hunt down the rebel alliance and end any traitorous sith lord that is beneath me" Darth Malice said. "I am ready to serve you mighty Wrath" Druak said. "Good because I already have an assignment for you, on the world of Oceit imperial intelligence has reported a rebel presence operating against our forces on the planet. Our forces there have located the rebel base of operations there but I ordered them to hold off attacking it until we formulated a proper attack to not only seize the base but secure its data files" Darth Malice said. "We want to find out if the base has the names of any traitors located in it" Druak said. "Correct, I want you to meet up with my naval commander. Grand admiral Quinn" Darth Malice said. "Yes my lord I shall set out at once" Druak said before leaving the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 3: Ace

In the galactic market sector of Coruscant Theron made his way through the streets walking past countless people of multiple different species from, human to wookie, to twilik to cathar to rodian. Theron wore his jedI knight robe armor and had his Lightsaber clipped to his belt as he walked down the street. He finally arrived at his destination the cantina. He saw many patrons inside drinking away their troubles and watching the barley clothed Twilik dancers.

Theron looked around and saw who he was looking for. At a large booth 6 people were all enjoying drinks. One of them was a wookie. Another was tall and muscular Zabrak woman. The third was an average sized man with his hair in tied in the back. The fourth was an average sized woman with brown hair. The fifth person was a mon calamari man. The sixth one was the person Aeron had truly been looking for. He was a human man with tanish skin and black hair, he had a black eye patch over his left eye and wore privateers attire.

"Ace , the republics finest privateer, I thought I'd find you and your crew here" Theron said. "JedI, come to enjoy some Correlian Whiskey, stuffs not cheap but I got plenty of spending money to enjoy" Ace said. "Perhaps another time, ace I need to ask you some serious questions. I've been feeling some disturbances in the force" Theron said, "What do you need to know?" Ace said. "You have made runs in the former imperial space, smuggling runs" Theron said. "Look we're privateers, not criminals anymore, we aren't criminals or low lives" The Zabrak said. Ace brought his hand up, "It's alright Akaavi, the JedI are out friends" he said. "I'm not here to arrest any of you I just need to know if there has been any activity in the former imperial space" Theron said. "Activity why you asking us?" The human woman said. "I mean underworld activity" Theron said, Ace smiled, "You were smart to come to us, is something happens in the former imperial space the underworld is on it first, and I know those scum and villains like the back of my hand. Yeah there's a lot of activity there. The hutt cartel is gathering its resources and making bold moves on unaligned worlds in that area" Ace said.

Hutt aggression on such a massive scale was a shock to Theron. How could the republic not take a stand against this, then again these were unaligned worlds far from republic space the republic had little influence there. "Does the republic know about this?" Theron said. "I told some of the republic officials that hire me, a few listened to me" Ace said. "I appreciate that" Theron said. "Who is behind this hutt aggression?" Theron asked. "The new leader of the hutt cartel, the wrenched piece of slime written filth Nem'ro the hutt" Nem'ro the hutt was once a powerful hutt crime lord who took in even more power after Karraga the hutt was killed by a republic strike team on Hutta. "Did a few jobs for Nem'ro the hutt back when I was a young smuggler, the pay was real nice but over time I left when I saw some of the things he wanted me to smuggle" Ace said. "What do you mean?" Theron said, "Dangerous poisons, slaves, and even mass murderers" Ace said. "Thank you for your help Ace" Theron said. "Before you leave, it doesn't surprise me you feel a disturbance in the force , there is something going on out there. Something more than just the hutts" Ace said. "Thanks for your help " Theron said. He walked out of the cantina and thought about what Ace told him. If the hutts were making major movements it meant that something big was going on in former imperial space. He had to investigate this further if he wanted to find out what the disturbance he felt was. He got gotten feedback on the underworld. There was someone else he needed to talk to.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 4: Barsenthor

Theron's speeder landed on the nearest pad in the coruscant JedI temple. The great temple had been rebuilt to its former glory. However, the jedI council as well as the bulk of the JedI order remained on the world of Tython. Theron had come here because a member of the JedI council was currently in the temple on a visit. "Theron while we're here I'll need to talk with my former master. She's transferred here to train young Padawans and I need to catch up with her" Sara said. Theron had taken her with him to the temple. "Go ahead Sara I need to speak with master Fyrnek and I might be a while" Theron said. The two walked into the temple and passed dozens of young Padawans and JedI knights.

Sara walked down another hallway from Theron as he approached the JedI council chambers. Theron walked inside and saw the young JedI councilmen. Master Fyrnek was the newest member of the JedI council. He was a few years older than Theron and about his size. He had brown hair with a descent sized goatee. He had green eyes and slightly tan skin. Master Fyrnek was the orders Barsenthor, and was promoted to the JedI council after Master Syo was relocated under strange circumstances. Master Fyrnek wore JedI high masters robes and had a double bladed Lightsaber on his belt. He was sitting alone in the council chambers reading the text from a JedI holocron.

"Theron, I thought I sensed your presence" Master Fyrnek said. "Master Fyrnek I have come to seek your counsel" Theron said. "Something troubles you Theron, what is it?" "I have sensed many disturbances in the force lately. I have talked with ace who told me there is major hutt activity going on in former Imperial space" Theron said. "H'mm interesting, I will confess I have felt some disturbance in the force but I haven't thought much of it. However, it may not be a coincidence that you have felt the same thing and that there is so much activity in former imperial space" Fyrnek said. "Master I just need to know that I'm not obsessing over nothing" Theron said. "There is no passion, there is serenity," Fyrnek said. "But there can be no serenity without peace, and there is no peace without action" Fyrnek said. "I do not know of anything going in the outer rim. But I have sensed disturbances in the force. I just didn't think much of it" Fyrnek said.

"It may be wise to investigate the hutt activities and see if it leads you to anything" Fyrnek said. "Master Fyrnek I know you have encountered much sith aclcamy in your life, I just need to know if you think it is at play here?" Theron asked. "The dark side is illusive, it can hide even in the smallest places. I'm sure there are still dark force users besides the sith out there" Fyrnek said. "What about sith entities?" Theron asked. Fyrnek raised an eyebrow, "Why do you ask about them" Fyrnek said. "I don't know I just think I need to consider all possibilities, you of all JedI should know how dangerous sith entities are" Theron said. "I suppose that's true. Well, here is what I know about them. Sith entities are similar to JedI spirits, however while a JedI spirit exists when the JedI hasn't become one with the force because they still need to give guidance and teachings.

A sith spirit exists because of their sheer will to not die. Many sith have this feature, some are so powerful they can do things such as the dark plague by the ancient sith lord Terrak Marrhage who became lord vivicar " Fyrnek said. "Thank you master" Theron said. "Master If I may ask, I would like to ask for your help, I want to travel to former imperial space and investigate the activity out there" Theron said. "Theron the JedI order is not a military, I may be one fo the orders leaders but you don't need my permission to go investigating in the outer rim" Fyrnek said. "I know master I mean I would appreciate your assistance, if we were to work together" Theron said. Fyrnek sighed, "I have many duties as a JedI high councilmen, but I suppose I may be able to help you, the republic has requested a member of the JedI high council to conduct some work in the former imperial space. I'll try and get in that position, I may be able to help you" Master Fyrnek said. "I will be off then, I hope to see you there" Theron said. "May the force be with you" Fyrnek said.

Theron walked out of the council chambers. He had learned what he needed to know about sith entities , he didn't know exactly why but he had heard about sith entities from stories his master told him. Even since he felt the disturbance he wondered if sith spirits were involved. He wasn't completely sure they were , but if they were at least he had more knowledge on them. Theron walked out of the council chambers toward the chamber of Master Teral. "It's good to finally be able to catch up with you my old friend, how has your husband been doing?" Master Teral said. "Theron is still concerned about the disturbances he's been sensing . I don't blame him, I've known him for years, almost every time he's had a bad feeling like this he's been right" Sara said. " I suppose, but still be careful my former student, relations can be dangerous" Master Teral said. "Master, I love Theron, I know the order doesn't celebrate this but I'm not the only one in the order who is married, in fact a member of the JedI council, and perhaps the greatest Hero of the order are both happily married" Sara said. "Perhaps, I'm just looking our for you Sara" She said.

"I appreciate that" Sara said .The door to the room opened and the too looked to the doorway and saw Theron there. "Am I interrupting?" "No, Well master it was good catching up with you but I must be going" Sara said. Theron and his wife took their speeder back to their apartment complex. After they had dinner Sara came out of the shower in a towel dying her fur off. She saw Theron was filling up a pack. "Are you going some where?" She said. "Yes , former imperial space, I'm going to investigate these disturbances" Theron said. "If your going then I'm coming with you" She said. "Sara, I would rather you didn't this could get very dangerous, I don't want you to get killed" Theron said. "Theron, have you forgotten that I'm a JedI knight too" Sara said. "I know Sara but even JedI knight can be killed. I love you too much , I don't want you to get hurt" Theron said. "Theron, I appreciate you wanting to keep me safe, But I am a JedI, and cathar, I know how to keep myself safe. Besides I need to come alone to make sure you stay safe" She said. Sara moved her hand behind Theron's head , then pulled herself to him and kissed him. "I'm coming with you and that's that" She said. "Your right, I'm sorry my love, we'll leave first thing tomorrow" Theron said. Sara smiled, "Alright, we'll probably be away from home for a while, I suppose we should be prepared for that" She said. Sara dropped her towel and grabbed Theron , she forced him over to the bed and almost ripped his cloths off with her claws. Their lips met as she moved directly on him and scratched his back with her claws. Theron had his hands lower on her rear end.


	6. Chapter 6

CH 5: Assault

Lord Druak's furry class interceptor came out of hyperspace in orbit above the outlying imperial world of Vapos. He flew his ship to the coordinates he was given and saw a large imperial Harrower class dreadnot, after punching in the codes he landed aboard the ship. He made his way to the bridge and saw the man from the hologram. It was Grand admiral Quinn Darth Malice's naval commander. Admiral Quinn turned to Lord Druak. "Ah, Lord Druak, I am Grand Admiral Quinn, I assume you've been briefed on the mission" "We're attacking the rebel base" Lord Druak said. "Yes , but we can't forget the most important objective. Getting the names of any traitors from the base. Here is my plan, I'm going to launch two emp blasts at the enemy space station. Once it is offline you and a boarding party will quickly seize control of the station before they can bring it back online. Once the base is under our control we'll slice the records and get those names" Admiral Quinn said, "Simple enough ready when you are" Lord Druak said.

About an hour later Druak was inside a landing shuttle with over a dozen imperial navy troopers. The navy soldiers wore armor similar to the gray and red armor worn by most imperial soldiers but the navy trooper's armor was white and gray and their helmets were slightly narrower in the face but still looked similar to the kind worn by the imperial army. Each naval trooper was equip with a p-34 blaster carbine, a common weapon used by imperial naval personal, designed for combat in a tighter space such as inside a base or star cruiser. Druak thought of the assault soon the happen, it would be almost too easy, a group of rabble against a boarding party of well trained and equip imperial navy troopers and himself an elite sith lord. "Wait!" He thought, what is it was too easy.

He began thinking, if traitorous sith lords were working with these rebels, what is they stationed sith warriors under their command to defend the station. The more Lord Druak thought about it the less he actually worried. Druak realized even if there were sith warriors on that station only his soldiers were be in real danger. He could easily kill any normal sith warrior. Outside the harrower launched 2 emp bombs which impacted around the rebel space station. A squadron of imperial interceptors quickly flew in and destroyed all rebel fighters, the ones disabled and the few not. With the fighters cleared the shuttles landed inside the nearest hanger. The door to the shuttle opened and the navy soldiers rushed out followed by Lord Druak. The hanger was actually empty, the door to a hallway started to slowly move. Druak realized the automatic door controls were offline and the rebels had to open the doors manually. When they finally opened several rebel soldiers rushed into the hanger firing their blasts. The imperial navy troopers quickly formed up and returned fire dropping rebel after rebel.

Druak slowly walked up he would have simply jumped in but saw his soldiers had already killed most of the rebels. He was almost disappointed that his men were taking all of the kills. He quickly turned when he saw a second door open and more rebels rush in. Druak wouldn't let his men get these ones, Druak quickly ignited his Lightsaber. His saber glowed not red but violet like all elite sith's Lightsabers were. He force charged over 20 feet across the hanger to the nearest rebel soldier and cut him in half. Druak quickly cut through all of the rebel soldiers savoring the fear and anguish as he slaughtered the men. When he turned back he saw his soldiers had secured the hanger. "My lord this is Lieutenant Yalto , my men and I have landed in another hanger and are working our way through the station" The officer said over the com link. "Lieutenant secure the stations power generators top priority. I don't want this palaces power coming back online" Druak said. "I understand my lord" The man said. Drauk went back to the first door and used the force to rip the door open. He and his soldiers rushed down the hallway . Druak cut down any rebels in his path an noticed, the rebel soldiers must have received some kind of basic training from any traitorous imperial soldiers, but only basic. Many of the rebels he killed weren't soldiers but engineers, technicians, and other workers.

These men fought as if the only training they received was how to fire a blaster straight. Any soldiers Druak didn't kill was quickly swept up by his soldiers. Druak quickly worked through the station hallways looking for the room with the data he was after. He eventually made it to a large room with 4 large computers, he assumed this was the command center. Over 2 dozen rebel soldiers were in the room. These soldiers were already in cover as if they were waiting for them. Druak held out his saber and deflected every incoming blast at him. While he deflected the blasts several imperial navy troopers came up beside Lord Druak and returned fire killing several of the rebels.

Druak heard a body near him hit the ground and quickly turned over and saw one of his soldiers had been shot. Druak didn't care of a few of his troopers were killed , they were soldiers. Dying for the empire was their duty. Druak hurled his Lightsaber like a boomerang and the violet blade flew spinning guided by the force and cut down 3 rebels in cover. When Druak's blade returned to his hand he force charged to the nearest rebel in cover and lopped his head off. He looked at another 3 rebels who had began shooting at him. Druak deflected the blasts with ease then unleashed a violet beam known as Death field down on the 3 men draining their life and felt his own strength increase. When he turned he saw the last of the rebels had been gunned down.

Druak's soldiers secured the room and Druak contacted Lieutenant Yalto. "Yalto, we've taken the command center have your men reactivate the station's power" Druak said. A minute later the lights and computer monitors turned back on. Two imperial agents walked in, one was a human and the other chiss. The two got onto the monitors and began slicing the network. "My lord, this place is a gold mine, there are rebel base locations, mission plans, ship locations" "Listen you can get that later, Right now I want the names of any traitors" Druak said. "Of corse my lord" The chiss said. A few minutes later he took a disk out from the computer. "My lord we found the names of 4 sith lords here, and there is proof on this disk that these lords are commanding the rebels" Druak took the disk and contacted Quinn. "Admiral mission complete I have the names of several sith lords" "Excellent I'll inform Darth Malice he will be pleased" Admiral Quinn said.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 6: Traitors

Lord Druak was in one of the sparring rooms in Darth Malice's estate. He was using a practice saber against one of the elite sith marauders he had seen the first time he came to the estate. Both sith were sparring in a traditional way which entailed no armor or cloths except training pants. Druak kept up his soresu form against the other sith's acrobatic ataru form. Druak was very good at defenses during his time in the red reaper he had mastered all aspects of an immortal Juggernaught when it came to fighting other sith or jedI. The door to the room opened and a young sith pureblood who looked around 15 years old walked in. He resembled Darth Malice greatly, he had short red hair and red eyes, his skin was a darker shade of red and his had two claw like appendages on his chin. He walked to the side of the arena and stood next to an imperial guardsmen officer who was already in the room. This guardsmen officer was a young woman sith pureblood.

She was 24 years old with shoulder length dark red hair tied into a pony tail, 2 claw like appendages on her chin, yellowish red eyes and lighter red skin. Her name was Laura"H'm I'll bet the marauder is going to win" The 15 year old said. "Why do you say that?" Laura said. "Sith marauder's all out attack is merciless, I've studied it" The boy said. Druak didn't know who this kid was exactly but he wouldn't be belittled by him. The marauder continued his attack when Druak purposely allowed one strike to come through. The marauder moved in for what should have been a blow when Druak moved forward as if to absorb the blow. He instead used his offhand to grab the sith marauder by the neck and hurl him to the ground. Druak held him down , if this had been an ordinary human sith the battle would have been won, but this was a pureblooded elite sith.

The marauder thrust his own feet forward into Druak's gut and then used a burst of force energy to force Druak off him. The marauder quickly got to his feet and quickly swept his blades in a quick strike. Druak caught them with his own saber but the marauder did a quick kick at Druak's side. Drauk fell to the ground and the marauder came up with both his blades. Druak quickly with the help of the force hurled himself up and tackled the marauder to the ground. Druak held his training saber to the marauder's face. "I win" Druak said. He got up and the marauder got up too. "Well done, for now" the marauder said. "I'm sure someday you might match my skill" Druak said. "Save your patronizing words, I don't need them" The marauder said. "The offense lost?" The young sith said. "The best offense is a good defense" Druak said. "He's got a point , I mean your father is an immortal Juggernaught after all" Laura said. "Father?" Druak said.

He walked over and took a closer look at the young man and realized he must have been Darth Malice's son. He also saw something strange, this boy wasn't a pureblood after all, most who saw this boy even up close would say he was a sith pureblood, even some sith purebloods would say it. But Druak had seen many sith like this in the red reaper, they looked like purebloods but had small almost unnoticeable signs of other ancestry. This was usually the case in hybrids. Druak could tell what this boy's was, twilik. That's when it all made sense. The picture of that twilik must have been the wrath's wife. This boy's mother was a twilik while his father was the pureblood. This puzzled Druak, he would have thought that the wrath would want to preserve his families purity. If he had used a twilik for simple pleasures as some sith did, but to marry her was strange. He clearly must have known and worked with her for some time to have fallen in love with her.

"What's your name?" Druak said. "I'm Alacas, darth Malice's oldest child" He said proudly. "May I see your mother" "Why?" Laura said. "If I am to serve under the wrath, I feel I should meet all of his family" Druak said. "I'll accompany you there" Laura said, "I mean her no harm, do you think I would be foolish enough to forfeit my life before the wrath by harming his wife" Druak said. "It's not that I don't trust you, I just need to speak with her as well" Laura said. "Of course you do" Druak said. Alacas lead them down the hallways until they reached a room with two imperial guardsmen standing in front of it. "Lord Druak wishes to speak with the Wrath's wife" Laura said. One of the guardsmen nodded and the two stepped away from the door. The door then opened before one of the guards did. Another young sith walked out. This one was a young girl who looked perhaps 7 years old. She had long dark red hair tied back into a pony tail. She had two claw like appendages on her chin. She had yellow eyes but they weren't sith eyes, they were twilik. Every other part of this girl looked identical to a sith pureblood except her eyes. Druak realized this must have been Alaca's sister.

"I'm sorry Alacas you and your little friends can't see mom right now, she's nursing Skageps" The girl said. "Alaina I don't need your permission to see mother" Alacas said. "Your friends do" She said. "Listen little girl, I'm not going to be ordered around by you" Druak said. "You should be afraid of me, I am Darth Malice's favorite child after all" She said. "Run alone Alaina this doesn't concern you" Laura said. The little girl walked off, Druak was impressed , he had see sith like this girl before. Mostly sith inquisitors, sith who were very cunning and very frightening. This girl was more frightening that some adult sith Druak knew. The 3 sith walked into the room and saw it was a large bedroom.

The bed room was red and blue colored with several portraits of Darth Malice, his children and his wife. There were also several display cases with sith artifacts. There were also several objects made of gold and platinum in the room. In the center of the room was a large bed with black and red sheets. Sitting on the bed was a twilik woman who looked around 33 years old. She had red skin with black areas on her face and lekku. She wore fine silk robes and had a ring on her left hand's ring finger made of platinum with a sapphire stone on it. The twilik woman was nursing an infant sith,. The sith looked like his siblings, identical to a pureblood and was either one or two years old. Something seemed strange, if this was the wrath's wife why was she nursing her children herself?

If she was had this kind of wealth and power why not use a wet nurse. Then again perhaps she wasn't that kind of wealthy person. She must have been born low in wealth which made sense considering she was a twilik. The twilik woman looked up at them. "What's going on, Alacas, Laura what are you doing here, who is this sith lord?" She said. "I'm sorry Lady Vette, this is lord Druak" Laura said. "Pleasure to meet the wife of Darth Malice" Druak said. "Lord Druak my husband told me about you. He was very pleased with your work on Vapos" Vette said. Druak hadn't seen Darth Malice since he returned from Vapos, Finale told Druak Darth Malice had work to do with the emperor. "It's good to hear that" Druak said, "Excuse me, my lord" A familiar voice said. Druak turned around and saw Finale in his black robes. "Lord Druak, Darth Malice has returned and wishes to speak with you" He said. Druak walked out of the room and to Darth Malice's planning room. Inside he saw Darth Malice and General Pierce speaking to Admiral Quinn , Lord Trigon, and Lord Williams.

"My lord you summoned me" "Yes, for the last few days I've had to speak with emperor Ikoral on the matter of the traitors. The disk you recovered had the names of 4 sith lords. We believe that more are at play than these 4 but it is a good start" Darth Malice said. "I haven't heard anything about it in the news, they haven't been executed?" Druak said. " This matter has to be dealt with right, I cannot be in 4 places at once, if I try and kill them all myself I will give the others a chance to try and run to hidden strongholds" Darth Malice said. "We have to kill them all at once" Lord Williams said. "Exactly, now the four traitors are Darth Tarion, Lord Falik, Lord Gaul, and Lord Yuip" Druak knew who two of these sith lords were. Darth Tarion was a human cyborg , he was a veteran from the sacking of coruscant and one of the most feared sith in the empire, he was also well known for his private training secessions with darth Malgus. After Malgus was killed by the same JedI who would later kill the emperor Tarion was greatly suspected to be a traitor but there was no proof, until now.

The other sith he knew was Lord Gaul, Gaul was a human and a very cunning sith tactician, during the late great galactic war Gual had led many successful military campaigns. "All 4 must be killed at once and their estates must be ravaged for information on other traitors" Darth Malice said. "I'll make sure guardsmen are sent to each of their homes after they're dead" General Pierce said. "Lord Falik works in citadel overseeing, I will end him" Darth Nox said. "Darth Tarion is the most powerful of the 4 so killing him will be my pleasure" Darth Malice said. "Lord Gual and Lord Yuip have worked together in the past before, so they will probably be together at Falik's estate" Darth Nox said. "Lord Druak, you Lords Williams, and Trigon will deal with them. The attacks begin tomorrow, act swiftly and end them" Darth Malice said. Druak left the room and went to ready his things. Inside his chamber he made sure his armor was ready and his Lightsaber was in good condition.

The door to his room opened and he saw Laura walk in. "Good news, I talked to Darth Malice, my squad will accompany you on your mission" She said. "I don't need your help" Druak said. "Perhaps not but you and I have more in common than you think" Laura said. "We have one big difference my dear I have the power of the force, you do not. I have respect for imperial guardsmen but as an Elite sith I am more skilled" Druak said. "Are you, why not put that to the test" She said. "A duel, I never turn down a challenge" Druak said. Later in one of the sparring arenas.

Drauk had gotten down to his training pants while Laura was down to training pants and a training top. Druak had a sparring blade while Laura had her electro staff. A few gaurdsmen and a pureblooded guard officer as well as one of the elite sith marauders and the elite the elite sith Juggernaught. Standing next to the elite sith were Alacas and Alaina. "The last time I underestimated Lord Druak he proved me wrong, he will win" Alacas said. "Don't count Laura out yet, we gaurdsmen are trained to fight sith" one of the guardsmen said. "Lord Druak is an elite sith Juggernaught, he is no average sith neither am I" Alaina said. "I never said anything about you" The gaurdsmen said. "But you were thinking it" she said giving a particularly wicked smile to the gaurdsmen. Though none could tell it the gaurdsmen was generally frightened of the little girl. Druak and Laura exchanged several blows, Druak had to admit she was good, better than he would have thought.

Druak's immortal defense still held strong against Laura's attack. Laura saw an opening and struck low at Druak's legs forcing him to move back. Druak saw her come at him high. He quickly threw his saber in the way to hold back the blow. He then used the force to amplify his next strike which rattled her. He then moved onto the offensive switching from Soresu to Ataru form. He did several acrobatic blows which forced Laura to move back and back. He eventually knocked her staff from her hands. Instead of lurching back to try and retrieve her weapon she came forward grabbing Druak's blade arm and using good martial art to hold him in position as she forced him to drop his blade. Druak then broke free with a burst of force energy then used his own martial art to strike hard at her stomach . He grabbed Laura by the arm and tried to hurl her over his body but as he lifted her up she wrapped her legs around his head and force them both to the ground.

Druak got up quickly and grabbed her by the neck and forced her back down . Druak moved his face close to hers "I win" he said, "No you miscalculated" She said smiling. "Miscalculated what?" Druak said. Laura moved her head closer and kissed him. This caught Druak completely off guard and she used it to snatch his waist with her legs and force him off her. She tried to come back but he quickly retaliated with a tackle that forced her to the ground again. "Nice try but I am stronger than you" He said. Druak got up, although he won Laura put up a better fight that any non pureblooded sith he had faced before. "You are skilled Laura, you have my respect, you may not be force sensitive but your sith purity makes you stronger than any non true sith I've ever faced" He said extending a hand down to her. She took it and got up. "I suppose you are more skilled than me, but I am still coming with you tomorrow handsome" Laura kissed him again and walked off.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 7: Realm of the hutts

A defender class corvette came out of light speed in orbit above the planet Talso. Talso was a neutral world that was once occupied by the empire. After the empire withdrew the planet remained neutral, but recently the hutt cartel instilled a base of power on the planet. Theron landed the corvette in the hanger and exited the ship with Sara. The two walked down the streets and caught many frightful eyes. Thereon and Sara found a cantina and entered. Inside were dozens of patrons enjoying drinks. "What exactly are we looking for?" Sara said. "There's a reason the hutts are expanding their domain so rapidly, someone here has to know why" Theron said. The two asked around the cantina but everyone they approached just tried to get away from them. After 20 minutes they returned to each other. "Any luck?" Theron said, "Not at all" Sara said, "Hey JedI, I think I can help you" A voice said. The two turned and saw a tall muscular twilik man leaning against the wall. Theron and Sara cautiously approached him, "Who are you?" Theron said. The twilik had blue skin and a few scars on his face , he looked around in case someone was listening.

"Ok listen close, my name is Lieutenant Sarion, I'm in the republic army. I'm part of a team called Lancer squad, we were sent here to help the locals start a resistance against the hutts and rescue a few JedI Padawans that are being held prisoner. But it was all a trap, the people we thought were our allies turned out to be working for the hutts. They lured us into a trap , a group of mandalorian mercs ambushed us. All of my men were captured, but I escaped" Sarion said. "How do we know your republic military?" Theron said. Sarion took out a republic military ID. "The hutts could have easily bought that" Sara said. The twilik smiled, "Glad your not so trusting like we were" He said.

"Alright A sarlac sleeps only after he's had a bath" Theron said. "Only after a lunar eclipse" Sarion said. Theron knew this, it was a republic military call sign. "Alright , you said the hutts have taken JedI Padawan prisoner" Theron said. "Yeah, JedI and republic military are now outlaws in hutt space" "We have to rescue them" Sara said. "We also need to find out why the hutts are expanding so rapidly" Theron said. "We came here to find out the same thing, the hutt in charge of the planet is Elroy the Hutt, he could have the info and his palace is where the prisoners are being held" Saerion said. "Then lets not waste any time" Sara said. The three were about to leave when ten men all wearing the same red and orange uniforms ran in all wielding blaster pistols.

"JedI, you are trespassing in sovereign hutt space, JedI are forbidden in Hutt space. By the authority of Elroy the hutt you are under arrest" One of them said. Theron drew his Lightsaber and ignited it. His Lightsaber glowed green, "Stand down I don't want to hurt you" Theron said. The ten enforcers quickly formed a wall facing Theron and Sara. Sara drew her Lightsaber and activated it, her blade glowed blue. "Last chance you will put down your weapons and leave this place" Sara said waving her hand. " We will put down our weapons" the head enforcer said. "Stop!" Another voice said. A larger person came up, he was a wee quay and wore heavy battle armor. From the simple appearance of his physical being and his advanced armor. "You idiots aren't fell for their mind tricks, kill them" The mercenary said. The wee quay drew two blasters and unloaded plasma bolts on the two JedI.

The ten other men also started to fire but Theron and Sara deflected every blast that came at them. Sarion had drawn two blaster pistols, "Move!" He said, Theron and Sara quickly moved out of the way and Sarion unloaded plasma bolts on the mercs. The wee quay quickly jumped into cover but two of the enforcer mercenaries who were standing beside him were killed. Theron took the opportunity and force leapt over to the nearest enforcer mercenary and cut him down. Another two desperately tried to shoot him down but Theron deflected every blast and cut them down. Sara continued to deflect blasts with her blue Lightsaber and saw the wee quay mercenary take aim at her. She quickly used the force to stun his mind causing the wee quay to nearly loose consciousness. He could hardly stay on his feet let alone fire a weapon. She turned to the three mercenary enforcers still firing at her. Sara gather up a concentration of telekinetic force energy and unleashed the disturbance on the nearest man.

The blast of telekinetic energy impacted the man and knocked him off his feet cracking his ribs, the bones were imbedded into his lungs and heart ending his life. Sara telekinetically gripped a large metal box in the room and hurled it at the next man hitting him in the head and snapping his neck. Sara continued to deflect blasts from the last man then lifted up hundreds of bits of metal and rock on the ground and hurled them at incredible speed tearing through the last man's chest. The wee quay recovered from the mind stun and hurled two grenades at Sara and Theron. The two JedI saw this and telekinetically caught the two and hurled them back at the wee quay. The alien took aim and shot the two grenades as they came at him detonating them before they got close. The Wee quay got back into position and fired a wrist rocket at Theron. Theron quickly deflected the rocket back at the two remaining mercenary enforcers. He then force leapt at the wee quay and tried to slash him but the alien lurched back and raised his pistols.

Theron cut them in half with his saber and instead of lurching back again the wee quay held out his wrist and unleashed a flamethrower. This wee quay was much more skilled than the enforcers, those men must have been the simplest kind of mercenaries. Men who had simple combat skills and could do good decent against an ordinary man. The wee quay was an elite mercenary who clearly had military training and combat experience. Theron wasn't afraid he used the force to push the flames back at the wee quay. The alien mercenary cried out in pain and tried to move back. Before he could a blaster bolt struck the side of the aliens head. Theron turned and saw it was Sarion. "Those guys probably weren't alone we'd better get out of here" The twilik republic officer said.

The 3 hurried out of the cantina only to 20 more mercenary enforcers and two human mercenaries in the same armor that the wee quay was wearing. The Mercenaries all unleashed their fire on the 3. Sara quickly threw up a force armor covering the 3 in a cloak of force energy protecting them from the wave of blaster fire. "This won't last much longer" She said, Theron hurled his Lightsaber and the weapon flew like a boomerang as the force guided it. His Lightsaber cut down 4 of the mercenary enforcers then returned to his hand. Sarion hurled a plasma grenade which killed another 3 enforcers before gunning down 3 more. The force armor around them vanished but with half the enforcers dead Sara and Theron could defend themselves with their sabers. While the remaining mercenaries unleashed another wave of blaster fire on them. Theron and Sara deflected the blaster fire and the two elite mercenaries used their jump packs to get into the air.

The two men then unleashed a furry of wrist rocket blasts, Theron and the others disbursed and Sara unleashed a massive telekinetic wave of force energy which impacted and killed 5 of the mercenary enforcers. Theron saw one of the elite mercenaries fly toward him and unleash another burst of plasma bolts from his pistols. Theron hurled his Lightsaber at the man cutting through his jet boots and sending the mercenary to the ground. Theron force leapt over to him but the man had already gotten up and aimed his flamethrower at Theron. The JedI knight used the force to push the flames back burning the mercenaries face. Theron then quickly slashed through the man's gut and heard his corpse hit the ground. While Sarion gunned down the last few mercenary enforcers the other elite mercenary fired two wrist rockets at Sara but the cathar JedI knight used the force to deflect the rockets and set them away.

Sara then grabbed the man with the force and unleashed force turbulence on he man sending him to the ground. The mercenary quickly got up and shot a grappling hook at her then yanked her directly in front of her. He tried an uppercut with his jump boots but Sara grabbed his arm and hurled him to the ground. As a cathar she was far stronger than even a very strong human. If Sara was a cathar male she would have been stronger than a wookie warrior. The mercenary threw a punch at her but she caught the fist in her hand and then yanked the mercenary up off the ground and then back onto the ground. When the merc tried to reach his gun Sara slashed him with her Lightsaber. "Come on, more will be here soon, I got a place we can hide out at" Sarion said. The 3 hurried out of the streets and to an apartment complex.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 8: Elroy the hutt

The next morning Theron, Sara, and Sarion were in the apartment Sarion had been staying in. "Ok I've determined that the prisoners are being held in Elroy's stronghold, the front entrance is heavily guarded" Sarion said. "What did you have in mind?" Theron said. "I located a secret entrance that will take us in below and get us in the lower sections of the stronghold" Sarion said. An hour later they were outside the palace. The building was larger than any other building there, it was shaped like the average hutt palace, tan colored and shaped almost like a large clay water holder. "Follow me to the secret entrance" Sarion said. The twilik lead them down to the end of the street and to a small set of doors that were over the ground. Sarion opened the doors and walked into the small pathway. The area was very dark and damp, there were pipes dripping water running over them. Sarion was in front with a pair of night vision goggles to see in the dark. "Stop" he said, Sarion saw a sentry drone ahead. "Sentry drone, it will send out an alarm if it sees us" He said.

"I'll take care of it" Theron said, he stepped up and hurled his Lightsaber cutting the drone in half. "There will probably be more, here we need to be careful" Sarion said. The 3 slowly walked through the hallway when another sentry drone came into sight. Sarion fired 2 quick shots dropping the drone. Theron slowly walked ahead of the other two and saw the end of the hallway with a set of stairs leading into the main palace. Theron and the others quietly walked through the hallways, they saw eight mercenary enforcers and two czerca brand battle droids. They waited until the group past and silently moved through the hallways. Theron saw an astromech droid plugged into a terminal. He waited until he saw the hallway was clear and quickly went over to the droid.

The droid turned its head to Theron and chirped, Theron then head the sound of a door opening. He saw a secret doorway that blended into the color of the hallway. The droid quickly moved inside the room and chirped. Inside the room were a pair of terminals, 4 battle droids and an elite mercenary. When the mercenary saw Theron he whipped out two blaster pistols and unleashed a furry of plasma bolts at him. Theron pulled out his saber and deflected every blast. The 4 battle droids raised their blasters and began to fire at Theron but were all cut down by Sarion as he ran up beside Theron. The Mercenary fired a wrist rocket at Theron but he force charged over to Merc before the rocket hit him. He slashed the mercenaries hands off, the mercenary screamed in pain but was silenced when Sarion gunned him down. Sara came in behind them and walked into the room. "This looks like a security room" Sara said, "I think your right, maybe we can find the prisoners here" Theron said. Sarion got onto one of the terminals and Sara got on the other. "I found Elroy's throne room, it's down the next hallway to the left , up a lift then straight ahead" Sara said.

"I found the prisoners they're not far from here" Sarion said. "Alright, you two save the prisoners, we still need to find out why the Hutts are expanding their domain. Elroy is going to tell me" Theron said. "Ok be careful" Sara said, she gave him a quick kiss then left the room with Sarion. Just before Theron left the room the astromech droid plugged into the terminal and an alarm went off. The loud siren filled the hallways. Theron hurried down the corridors and saw 4 mercenary enforcers take position at the end of the hallway. The four men opened fire but Theron deflected the blasts with his green saber and then force charged over to them and cut them down one by one. When he turned to the next hallway he saw the elevator. The doors opened and a mandalorian mercenary in full armor ran out with a pair of czerca battle droids behind him. Theron hurled his Lightsaber down the hallway and the blade cut down the battle droids quickly, the mandalorian wouldn't be killed so easily.

He ducked down and the blade narrowly missed his head. The mandalorian raised his pistols up and fired several bolts. Theron's Lightsaber returned to his hand just in time and he deflected the blasts. He then force leapt over to the mandalorian and tried to slash at him. The mercenary was quick he jumped back and used his jet boots to twirl around as he unleashed aflame thrower. Theron lurched back but had to use to force to push some of the flames aside. The mandalorian then fired another series of shots, Theron managed to deflect them and then brought his hand out. The mandalorian was then frozen in place by force stasis . Theron quickly hurled his Lightsaber before the mandalorian could break free. The Lightsaber cut across the mans gut. Theron hurried over to the elevator and went up. Sara and Sarion entered the detention level. Eight mercenary enforcers were guarding the door to the cells. Sarion hurled a grenade down the hallway and killed 3 of the men.

Sara got in front of him and held her hands open to her sides. The ground beneath the enforcers began to shake. Sara was using force quake, the 5 remaining men were trapped and then killed by the small quake. The two hurried into the cell room, they saw a dozen cells. Inside the room a pair of mandalorians guarded the cells. "Hey it's two of the scum who captured my men" Sarion said. The two men saw them and whipped out their blasters. Sarion quickly got out of the way and Sara deflected the blasts with her blue saber. Sarion exchanged fire with the second mandalorian. The man fired 2 wrist rockets at Sarion but he dove forward and threw a grenade.

The mandalorian lurched back, barely missing the shrapnel. As he raised his guns he was hit in the face and chest with 3 blaster bolts and fell to the ground. Sara continued to deflect the second mandalorians fire. The man used his jump boots and flew up into the air. He unleashed a barrage of wrist rockets. Sara threw a force barrier over herself and was protected from the explosions. Sara then gathered a concentration of force energy and unleashed the force disturbance on the man knocking him down. Before he could get up she unleashed a larger blast of telekinetic force energy ending the mandalorian's life. Sarion saw the cell controls and quickly opened deactivated them. The force fields covering each cell vanished. Three men came out of one cell while 2 young men and a young women came out of another. "Lieutenant you came for us" One of the soldiers said. "I don't leave men behind" Sarion said, Two of the soldiers were dark skinned humans, the third was a green skinned Mirialan man. Sara walked up to the JedI Padawans. One of the padawans was a human with pale skin. The second was a twilik boy with green skin. The third was a Mirialan girl with shoulder length black hair . "You're a JedI knight thank you for saving us" The girl said, "Padawans what are you doing here anyway?" Sara asked. "This planet is our home we came to visit but we were arrested by the hutts" The human said. "We're getting you out of here" She said.

The elevator doors opened and Theron ran down the hallway and saw 3 battle droids guarding the entrance. He hurled his Lightsaber across the hallway and cut them down before they even saw him. Theron then entered the throne room , the interior was massive filled with expensive works of art and decorative pieces. Sitting on a large furnished throne was a massive Hutt. Two barley clothed young women were sitting beside him with shock collars around their necks. One of them was a twilik with blue skin , the other was a human with brown eyes and blonde hair that came down to just below her chin. "JedI filth!, kill him" The hutt said. Theron was amazed to hear the hutt had actually spoke in galactic basic. Two mandalorians revealed themselves and floated about Aeron with their jet boots. They both unleashed a barrage of fire on the JedI knight. Aeron deflected the blasts and dove to the side.

When he got up he hurled his Lightsaber impaling the first mandalorian in the gut. The man's corpse fell to the ground and his companion seemed unfazed by his death. The second mandalorian fired a wrist rocket at Theron but the JedI knight jumped out of the area of impact. He then thrust out his hand and telekinetically hurled the man into the wall. The mandalorian fell to the ground and tried to get up. Theron quickly took advantage of this and force leapt over, the mandalorian brought up his pistols but was too late . Theron slashed his saber across the man's head. He then turned back to Elroy who seemed unfazed despite the fact his bodyguards had just been killed. "Alright Elroy, I came to this planet to find out why the hutts have been expanding their territory. You are going to tell me" Theron said. "Ha , ha ha, jedI fool, I am immune to your mind tricks and I know of your ways , you won't kill me" He said. Theron was now frustrated, Elroy was right JedI mind tricks didn't work on hutts, and he could kill a defenseless person even a hutt. "Soon you will be surrounded by an army of my guards" Elroy said.

"Fine, I'll just be leaving then, but I'm at least going to do something good for someone here" He said. Theron drew a small device from Elroy's grip and then a small data disk from a terminal behind him with the force. Theron clicked on the device and the shock collars on the two slaves fell off. They quickly got up and ran behind Theron. The JedI knight then telekinetically forced the two collars around the hutt's neck into a single collar. "Huh what!?" He said, the hutt tried to move but was shocked whenever he got off the throne. "I'll just leave you there" He said. Theron and the two freed slaves hurried down the hallways. After taking the elevator down they sprinted across the next few corridors while Aeron cut down any guards they came across. At the end of the next hallway they saw an exit . The door blew open and an elite mercenary ran in with two mercenary enforcers behind him. Before Theron could bring up his saber the 3 men were gunned down from the side. Theron saw Sarion and the others. "Theron there you are" Sara said, "You rescued Elroy's slaves?" Sarion said.

"I couldn't just leave them there" Theron said. "He's right" Sara said. The large group hurried out of the palace and to the spaceport. To Theron and Sara's relief their ship was still there. The group boarded it and quickly got off the planet before more enforcers could catch up with them. "Ok we'll drop you all off at the nearest republic controlled world" Theron said. "We should be able to get back to high command from there" Sarion said. "We can get back to Tython from there as well" The Twilik Padawan said. "Take these two with you Sarion, show them the kindness of the republic" Sara said. "Thank you JedI, we've been that slimy hutt's slaves for years" The twilik said. Sara and Theron sat in the cockpit. "Well that trip wasn't exactly what had in mind" Theron said. "At least some good came out of it, we saved nine people" Sara said. "Not only that , I got this" Theron said showing her the data disk. "Where did you get that?" "I took it from Elroy's computer, hopefully it has something good on it" Theron said. Theron was however, skeptical on how much information the disk might hold. He knew there was one planet they needed to go to after they dropped off the others, Makeb.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 9: Five sith lords

Druak was walking through the woods of Paltoon. Paltoon was a forest moon in the mid rim of the empire and was the home of Lord Gual. Behind him was Laura and 5 other imperial guardsmen. Laura was the only officer among them which meant she was the only pureblood in the group besides Druak. All of the guardsmen had electro staffs on their backs and blaster rifles in hands. All except Laura who had two blaster pistols drawn. Druak was in front with his violet lightsaber drawn, suddenly he heard someone step up toward him from the side. He quickly snatched the person by the throat and hurled them to the ground. He then saw it was an imperial commando.

"My lord please don't kill me, I'm with lord Trigon" He said. Druak looked at the man's armor and didn't see lord Gual's insignia. He got up and off the man, "You fool, don't do that again or next time you may not be so lucky" Druak said. "My apologies my lord, Lord Trigon told me to find you he's this way" The commando said. They followed the armored imperial commando to a large base camp filled with imperial soldiers. The imperial commando lead Druak to a small tent with Lord Trigon and Williams inside. Around the tent were sith marauders. Each one looked mostly human but had slight signs of sith ancestry. They clearly had some sith blood in them but not nearly enough to be able to become an elite sith. Lord Trigon and Lord Williams looked just as they did in the holograms. Lord Trigon looked over at Druak. "Lord Druak, good you're here, I have a plan of attack" Trigon said.

Druak came over and saw that they were looking over a large map of the estate. " Ok here is the plan, Lord Williams will lead the troops in a direct attack on the stronghold. Meanwhile you and I will take a team of commandos and your gaurdsmen inside. When we find Lord Yuip and Lord Gual keep this in mind. Lord Gual is a sith inquisitor, he is a strategist and is very cunning, he is also more influential, so he is the bigger prize. Lord Yuip is his enforcer, he leads his attacks and is a sith warrior, he is the more dangerous one. Which do you want to kill?" Trigon said. "I'll kill Lord Yuip" Druak said. "Alright then Gual is mine" Trigon said. "Alright boys I'll make sure the enemies attention is away from you, do savor the kill for me my love" Lord Williams said. " I shall" Lord Trigon said, he kissed her for a moment then walked off with Lord Druak. Lord Drauk, his gaurdsmen , Lord Trigon and his commandos walked just outside the estate perimeter.

"So Lord Trigon, did you marry Lord Jeasa to get more points with Darth Malace?" Druak said. "Of corse not, while that is a benefit being the wrath's first apprentice's husband I first met Jeasa before Darth Malice was even the wrath. She was once a jedI padawan but Darth Malice turned her to the dark side and became her master and taught her the ways of the sith. One of the things that attracted me was her love of bloodshed. She has an abnormal love of killing and slaughter. I love that about her" Lord Trigon said. "My lord we're here" One of the commandos said. They saw the outer wall of Lord Gual's compound. "We just need to wait until Lord Jeasa begins the attack" Trigon said. They waited several minutes until they heard a series of explosions to the north.

"Looks like the attack has begun, lets hurry inside" Lord Trigon said. The imperial gaurdsmen and commandos took out several large detonators and placed them on the side of the wall. They backed up and then detonated the explosives which made a gapping hole in the wall. Drauk and Lord Trigon hurried in first with the imperial guardsmen and commandos behind them. The interior hallway was not like darth malice's estate. They were colored violet and black. Several guards ran down the hallway toward Druak and the others. These soldiers weren't wearing black and red armor like regular imperial soldiers they wore black and violet uniforms with gray helmets shapes like a box on the tops of their heads and black goggles over their eyes. The men drew short blaster rifles and began firing at Druak and the others. Drauk deflected the blasts and then force charged over to the guards. He easily cut them down and saw another 4 approach them, before Druak could slash them blaster fire from the imperial gaurdsmen killed the 4 men.

With the hallway clear they walked into a larger room filled with guards. The imperial commandos quickly broke for cover and exchanged fire with the guards while Laura and her soldiers stood in the open and took more precise shots at their enemies while still being ale to avoid enemy fire. Lord Druak and Lord Trigon quickly cut down each guard they came by. Another door opened and 4 more men ran in. They were wearing the light armor of sith acolytes. Each of the acolytes was human and wielded an orange lightsaber. Lord Trigon force charged over to the nearest one. He slashed his red saber at the acolytes and knocked it out of his hand. He then snatched the smaller man by the neck lifted him up and jabbed his lightsaber into the acolyte's gut.

Lord Druak force charged over to a pair of the acolytes. The two men came at Druak with their lightsabers at the sith pureblood. Druak smiled under his mask and blocked both their sabers. He slashed forward once and saw the first acolyte's head fall from his shoulders and land on the floor. Drauk snatched the second acolyte with the force and snapped his neck. Laura saw the last acolyte slash through two imperial commandos then drew her electro staff. She sprinted over and slashed at the human acolyte. The acolyte met her staff with his lightsaber but Laura was far more skilled. She parried two of the acolyte's strikes before striking him across the face with her staff ending the man's life. "Laura keep this room secure I sense Lords Gual and Yuip nearby" Druak said. Druak and Trigon hurried down the next hallway into a planning room. Inside there were two men, one was an older human, he was average sized with graying black hair and a beard, wearing sith sorcerer robes. The other man was a tall broad shouldered Zabrak wearing sith Juggernaught armor. "We need to make our escape it's obvious they know" The human said.

"My lord we cannot simply leave, we can defend this estate" The Zabrak said. "Traitors, prepare to die" Druak said. The two sith lord turned to see Lord Druak and Lord Trigon walk in. "Those two are servants of the wrath" lord Gual said. "The Zabrak is mine" Druak said, Trigon force charged to lord Gual and Druak force charged over to Lord Yuip. He exchanged blows with the Zabrak, one thing was apparent, while Lord Yuip was a Juggernaught like Druak he was not an immortal but a vengeance Juggernaught. Which meant he focused on dealing damage rather than surviving it. He used the offensive shien form rather than Soresu.

Druak held back every strike Lord Yuip hit him with. The Zabrak sith lord then used a force amplified strike and tried to knock Lord Druak off balance. Lord Drauk's immortal stance allowed him to endure the blow. He seized the opportunity while Yuip was recovering and force pushed him across the room. The Zabrak quickly got up as Druak force charged at him and slashed at the Zabrak. Lord Yuip tried to hold Druak off but his stance wasn't suited for defense. Lord Druak easily took control of the fight and force choked Lord Yuip holding him in the air telekinetically. Druak then hurled the man into the wall and unleashed a massive beam of death field. The violet beam struck Lord Yuip and killed him. Druak turned back to see Lord Trigon holding back Lord Gual's force lightning with his lightsaber. Lord Trigon then force pushed the older sith lord into the wall and hurled his lightsaber impaling Lord Gual in the gut. "Well done, it appears we're victorious" Lord Druak said.

Laura and her soldiers walked in "My lord we just received word from Lord Williams. The estate is secure" Laura said. "Good tell the soldiers to begin scouring the computers and data files. Lord Gual may have kept records of other potential traitors" Lord Trigon said. Druak walked over to Laura and her guardsmen, "They can handle the rest we should get back to Darth Malice" He said. "Alright lets go" She said.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 10: Rising threat

Druak woke up in his quarters in Darth Malice's estate. It had been 3 days since the mission to kill Lord Yuip and Gual , on the same day that Lords Trigon and Druak ended Yuip and Gual Darth Nox made quick work of Lord Falik. Also on the same day Darth Malice went to Darth Tarion's fortress. Tarion was an exceptionally powerful sith but against the wrath of the emperor he was nothing. Druak got dressed in his armor and walked into the hallways. He saw Alacas waiting outside his room, "Tell me again" He said. Druak sighed , Alacas wanted to hear every bloody detail of Druak's victory over Lord Yuip. "Why not ask your father about his victory it had to more impressive than mine" Druak said.

"I have and it was most interesting" Alacas said. Druak walked past Alacas but the young sith simply followed him. "Come on Druak your like a big brother to me" Alacas said. "Am I" Druak said. "Of corse you give me more attention than the other elite sith stationed here" Alacas said. "Look Alacas have you seen Laura?" Drauk said. "Aww two sith lovebirds how cute" A familiar voice said. Druak turned and saw Alaina in the corner. "Alaina please not now" Alacas said, "Come on brother it's kind off cute two sith in love only one isn't a real sith" Alaina said. "Laura is a real sith, just because she isn't force sensitive doesn't take anything away from her purity" Druak said. "I just thought you'd pick someone a little more powerful" Alaina said. Druak was done arguing with a seven year old and walked off. "You said he's like a brother to you?" Alaina said.

"Yeah so" Alacas said. "Well I've noticed something, something strange about him" Alaina said. "What?" Alacas said. Druak walked through the estates hallway and found seven imperial gaurdsmen and one of the elite Sith marauders talking . Among the gaurdsmen he found Laura. She turned and saw him, "Druak I've been wondering where you were, Darth Malice wanted to see you" She said. "He did, I guess I shouldn't keep him waiting" Druak said. Lord Druak and Laura walked down the next few hallways and saw Finale coming out of a door. "Oh Lord Druak there you are Darth Malice" "I know" Druak said. "Oh a thousand apologies" The small man said.

Druak and Laura walked past him and up to the doors that lead to the planning room. Laura entered the code and the door opened. Darth Malice was inside but he wasn't alone. Also in the room was General Pierce, a hologram of Admiral Quinn, and 4 members of the dark council. The 4 dark councilmen were Darth Nox, Darth Tormen, Darth Necrofear , Darth Tyrar, Darth Sreath. Darth Nox was a sith sorcerer, he was slightly smaller than Druak but was still very muscular. He had short red hair and claw like appendages on his chin, Sitting beside him was Darth Tormen. Darth Tormen was bigger than Druak, he was very tall and broad shouldered and had a few tendrils on his chin. Tormen wore the armor of elite sith marauders and had two lightsabers on his belt.

Darth Tormen was well known for his work against the republic during the last war. He was best know however, as the terror of the mandalorians. Tormen killed thousands of mandalorians who acted against the empire. There was once a mandalorian bounty hunter known as the grand champion of the great hunt worked for darth Tormen. The bounty hunter attempted to double cross Darth Tormen. Darth Tormen made quick work of the grand champion of the great hunt and his team. Darth Necrofear was a very tall sith with shoulder length dark red hair. Despite being a sith pureblood Darth Necrofear lacked tendrils of claw like appendages on his chin.

Darth Tyrar was a tall and muscular sith Juggernaught. He wore the same armor as Darth Malice and Druak but his shoulder spikes were made of gold. He had 2 tendrils on each side of his lips and very thin light red hair. Darth Sreath was a woman , she had long dark red hair and two tendrils on each side of her lips. She wore sith sorcerer robes and had a double bladed lightsaber on her sash. "My lords I hope I'm not interrupting" Druak said. "Lord Druak, please sit" Darth Malice said. Druak sat down , "My lords our forces across the empire, our forces have reported the rebels have acquired experimental imperial weapons, I believe the traitors are supplying heir rebel forces with them" Admiral Quinn said. "Blasted traitors, they will suffer like no being has ever suffered before" Darth Necrofear said. "We need to find the identities of the other traitors, but they are getting smarter. They are leaving less evidence, every time we strike at a rebel base they erase all their data before we can get to it" Darth Tyrar said.

"My lords if I may, what if we worked the other way. We draw the rebels out into the open and into a trap. We then capture an enemy commander, one who may know the identities of the traitors" Druak said. "An interesting plan Lord Druak" Darth Malice said. "I can make anyone talk, anyone" Darth Necrofear said. "Alright I'll set up a trap and inform you when it's ready" Admiral Quinn said. "Lord Druak I want you to lead the trap" Darth Malice said. "Yes my lord" Druak said, he walked out of the room and back to his quarters. Several minutes later Laura walked in, "So I hear your embarking we're another mission, I assume it will be" She started .

"You want to go, you crave bloodshed and death, even without force sensitivity you're still sith" Druak said. "True, but besides that I enjoy shedding blood beside you" She said. "How sweet" Druak said. Laura shut the door behind her and locked it. She took off her armor and stripped down until she was cloth less. Druak removed his armor and greaves , Laura crawled up beside Druak and kissed him as she moved her hands across his abdominals and he moved his across her breasts. Druak slowly moved his hands lower across her rear.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 11: Makeb

Theron flew the defender into the republics orbital station over Makeb. Makeb was an outer rim world that was under the occupation of the Hutt cartel. The Nemro the hutt had made this planet his home. Makebs atmosphere was very difficult to traverse so people have to use station gravity lifts to go from the planet to orbit. Theron and Sara walked out of their ship and through the republics station. They saw dozens of republic soldiers in white armor with orange stripes. When they reached the gravity lift they saw a pair of soldiers guarding the door. One of the soldiers saw their robes and lightsabers. "Master JedI, welcome to Makeb, what is your business here" he said.

"We're looking for whoever's in charge" Theron said. "That would be general Harding he's planet side" The soldier said. They moved out of the way and allowed the two JedI into the lift. When they reached the planet side they saw the land they were on was an island. But over the edges wasn't water but a clear drop to oblivion. The island was relatively large with a settlement of very expensive looking homes on it. The town was filled with people who looked rich but were being put in multiple homes as if they were refugees. But considering their current situation that made sense.

The town was also filled with white with orange stripped armored republic soldiers. Theron approached one and asked where they could find General Harding. The soldier pointed them to a the biggest building. The building looked like a house. There were a few dozen republic soldiers around the house. Theron and Sara walked inside and saw in the living room several republic officers and some Makeb militia officers looking at a holomap of the planet. One of the republic officers was taller and more muscular than the others. He had dark skin and thing black hair with blue eyes. His uniform had 4 golden stars on each side of the shoulder. "Colonel tell your men to move in now, the Hutt's are still in recoil from their last counter attack" The man said. "General Harding?" Theron said, The man turned to them, "Well JedI, I wasn't told you were coming" Harding said. "We came here on a mission to find out the reasons on Hutt expansion" Sara said. "Well if there's anything I can do to help you" He said. "Actually yes, we're looking for Hutt's in high power, do you know where the nearest one is?" Theron asked. "Well there's Tando the Hutt, he's the Hutt perishoner of War, his estate is located on an Island one of my generals is operating on" Harding said.

"Thank you general" Theron said. He and Sara took a speeder to the rock island Harding's general was at. When they arrived on the island they saw a small republic outpost filled with Makeb militia and republic soldiers. Several republic officers were looking over a map of the general area. One was a twilik with green skin, he had a single silver star on each side of his shoulders. Theron and Sara walked over to him, "Hello, are you the general operating here?" The twilik looked up. "JedI, I didn't know we'd get your held, my name is General Utric, my forces here are on the offensive against Tando the Hutt. The regulator mercenaries are putting up a big fight for every inch of ground, I've never see any mercenary except a mandalorian fight like this for simple money" General Urtric said. The twilik general had a point, why would even well trained mercenaries fight with as much tenacity as a soldier fighting for a cause rather than a paycheck. Unless there was more at play then appeared.

"Where is this Tando the Hutt, we'll help you capture him" Theron said. "Good to know master JedI, I assembled a squadron of troops that managed to get behind enemy lines. In a few hours they're attack will begin" "Excellent we'll link up with the" Theron said. Sara and Theron made their way through the dirt path through the rock island. Occasionally they would encounter a regulator patrol. The regulators were highly trained mercenaries that carried state of the art weaponry from the black market and were trained from the finest private or former military veterans. The regulators common uniform was a set of blue and red striped armor and a red beret with black shades. Theron slashed down another 2 regulators and Sara unlashed force turbulence on another 2 ending their lives.

"The squadron should be close" Theron said. They followed their holomap to the coordinates given to them and were lead to a small valley like area. In the valley were several dozen republic soldiers and a few Makeb militiamen. One of the republic soldiers saw Theron and Sara, he then approached them. The man had a helmet on so Theron wasn't exactly sure what species he was but he could Farley presume he was human. "Master JedI, we were told you were coming. I'm Major Shay" The soldier said. "Regulator forces are thick here, Taldo the Hutt's fortress won't be easy to break" Major Shay said. "We can do this major the force is with us" Theron said. Several minutes later the republic soldiers were in position on a ridge above a regulator defensive line. Theron saw the mercenaries below and had his lightsaber drawn. "Now!" He shouted and leapt down to the mercenaries. When he landed he immediately began cutting them down one by one.

Over 30 republic soldiers all began firing at the same defensive line while the rest quickly moved forward at the second line. Sara came before the second line and blasted 2 regulators with force disturbance Another 4 gathered around a turret and prepared to fire. Sara threw her arms to her side and unleashed force quake. The ground around the 4 men and the turret began to shake and rattle, the force had ripped the ground beneath them apart and ended their lives. Sara then threw her lightsaber up to deflect several incoming blasts from the defending regulators. Ten republic soldiers hurried up behind Sara to back her up and gunned down the remaining regulators. After Theron slashed through the last regulator at the first line he and his soldiers hurried up to see Sara and her soldiers had cleared the second line. "Good work, lets move up to the third line" Theron said. The group hurried up the pathway when 2 rockets flew at them.

"Disperse!" Theron said, the group tried but the blast and shrapnel was too close, it sent two soldiers to the ground their legs covered in blood. "Medic!" a soldier shouted. "Theron I can held them cover me" She said, Sara ran over with a republic field medic behind her. Theron placed himself between Sara , the medic and several incoming regulator mercenaries. He deflected every blast as the rest of the republic soldiers gunned them down. Sara was using the force to heal the first soldiers wounded legs while the medic was applying bacta and antibiotics to the second man's legs. "Lookout!" a soldier screamed as a third rocket flew at the group. Theron lashed out with the force disrupting the rockets path and sending it tumbling in the other direction. After another minute the two wounded soldiers got back up, "You should be ok to walk but you need to get back to the outpost" The medic said. "We'll get them back" A soldier said. He and 2 others helped the wounded men fall back.

The rest of the group slowly advanced as another rocket flew out at them. Sara gripped the rocket with the force and hurled it into the ground ahead of them. "Where are they coming from?" A soldier asked. The group moved closer to the palace and saw a large hover tank. "That explains it" Theron asked. "Hit the enemy line, we'll take care of the tank" Theron said. As Theron charged at the tank it fired another 3 missiles at him. He used the force to change the rockets paths so they crashed into the ground. Theron then hurled his lightsaber at the tank. The green saber flew through the air and cut the right missile launcher off the tank. As the saber returned toward Theron it cut off the second rocket launcher off the tank. The hover tank switched to a large auto cannon and unleashed a barrage of blaster fire at Theron and Sara. The two deflected the blasts but couldn't make a move. Sara threw a force armor over them and then unleashed a telekinetic wave knocking damaging the gun.

Theron used the moment and hurried up to the tank, he slashed his saber through the tanks neck cutting the top off. Sara looked back at the palace's last defensive line. 3 republic soldiers moved closer when a regulator fired a rocket at the ground in front of them. The blast killed the 1st soldier and wounded the other two. 4 regulators hurried up and shot the two on the ground. Sara was about to intervene when an explosive round the one of the regulators killing all 4. She turned and saw a pair of republic heavy commandos each with a heavy assault cannon. The two commandos tore up the remaining regulators with a barrage of cannon fire and explosive rounds. Sara blasted another 3 regulators with force disturbance, another squad of soldiers rushed up to the line and got past it killing all of the remaining regulators. Theron came back to Sara and entered Tando's palace, from the looks of the inside of the palace it was almost identical to Elroy the hutts palace.

Theron saw a trio of regulators at the end of the atruim quickly retreat . Tando clearly had planned his defenses to keep those out of his palace, the palace did not have any interior defenses other than a few guards that the republic soldiers easily dealt with. Theron and Sara walked into Tando's throne room and saw the massive slug sitting on his pedestal. His guards were in the corner on their knees before 3 republic soldiers. Major Shay and his commandos were standing in front of Tando the Hutt. "Master JedI my men have secured the palace" "Good, lets prepare a proper transport to take Tando here into custody" Theron said. " Republic fools, you think you can hold me it's only a matter of time before my hutt brethren free me when your operation here fails" Tando said in hutt tongue. "No Tando it's only a matter of time before Makeb is free" major Shay said.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 12: Sith cult

Theron and Sara walked into General Harding's planning room. The tall man saw them come in, "JedI, any luck with Tando?" "No the Hutt was immune to our mind tricks, not that is matters I don't think he knows anything about what we're looking for" Theron said. "I'm sorry about that, well I do know one thing if there's a hutt who has the info your looking for it's Nemro the Hutt.

Nemro is the leader of the Hutt cartel" Harding said. "I assume he is well guarded" Theron said. "His estate covers an entire island, and is guarded by a small army of regulators, a direct attack right now would cost too many lives. We need more time to acquire more ground" General Harding said. "I'm not sure we have that king of time general, what if instead of a direct attack we try an inside job" Theron said. "What do you mean?" Harding asked, "What if Sara and I pose as house servants and get close to Nemro, we capture him with the help of some soldiers we make a strategic retreat" Theron said. "Perhaps, I'll gather some special forces commandos for the job, use this transmitter when you want them to come in" Harding said handing Theron a small signaling device. Sara and Theron prepared for their job, Theron was wearing a janitor's uniform and Sara was changing . "Alright what are you posing as?" Theron said.

"I did my research Nemro likes alien dancers" Sara said She came out wearing a slave dancers uniform. "How do I look?" She said, "Quite beautiful" Theron said. Sara smiled and came over to him, she kissed Theron. Later inside Nemro's palace throne room Sara and 3 twilik dancers were being escorted by a pair of elite regulator mercenaries to the massive hutt. Nemro was blue with a large silk robe over part of his back. His left arm was missing and was replaced by a robotic hook arm. "Nemro we have your new dancers" one of the regulators said. The hutt looked down at Sara and grinned a disgusting looking grin. "A cathar, how nice, a feisty species, I think I'll like her nicely" Nemro said in Hutt tongue. Sara and the 3 twilik walked over to in front of Nemro's throne. "Dance" the hutt said, The 3 twilik began to dance while Sara looked around the room.

It was well defended, over a dozen elite mercenaries. There were also a pair of prototype auto guns on the throne. Capturing Nemro would be no easy task, not only that but Sara felt a disturbance in the force. There was a dark side presence in the palace. "You cathar dance!" one of the regulators said. Sara sighed and began to dance. About an hour passed, and several of the regulators had been drinking. One so much that he vomited on the ground. A pair of janitors came into the room and Sara saw one was Theron. Theron looked directly at her, one of the regulators smacked the back of Theron's head. "Stop gawking at the dancers and start cleaning" The man said. Theron got down with the janitor and began wiping up the puke. "Word of advice newbie, the last man who Nemro saw looking at one of his girls like that was killed" The scrawny man said.

Theron ignored the man and looked around the room. He had to strike at the right time or he could get himself and his wife killed. Theron then sensed a dark side presence, he could feel it was close. Theron felt the dark presence grow stronger and knew he had to make his move. Theron turned to the regulator who was standing over them. "You want to lock the throne room door" Theron said. The regulator walked over to the main throne room entrance and got on the terminal next to it and shut the door. "Hey what are you doing!?" Nemro said. Theron quickly jumped up and hurled his lightsaber cutting down 3 of the elite mercenaries. Two more mercenaries quickly drew their pistols and unleashed a furry of blaster fire on Theron. The JedI knight deflected the blasts and slowly moved closer to the first one and cut him down.

The second used his jet boots to get into the air and fire down at Theron. Theron deflected a few shots before diving to the side and hurled his lightsaber cutting through the second mercenary. Another 2 elite mercenaries quickly got into position in front of the auto turrets. Sara used the force to move the turrets directly at the mercenaries. The fire killed the two men, Sara then used the force to rip the turrets out of the ground. The last two mercenaries turned and fired at Sara but she threw her saber up and deflected the blasts. When she saw an opening she launched two force disturbances at the mercs and forced them to bunch then unleashed a massive force turbulence on them. The front door blew open and 3 more elite mercenaries charged into the room guns blazing.

Theron and Sara deflected their blasts before Theron force charged over and slashed the first one in half. The other two jumped back and unloaded a series of plasma bolts at him. Theron quickly deflected the blasts and tried to make a counter attack but the two mercenaries kept the pressure on him. Another 2 elite mercenaries hurried in through the back. Sara quickly unleashed telekinetic throw on the first. As the mercenary tried to get away from the projectiles being hurled at him Sara gripped the first destroyed turret and hurled it at the mans head ending his life. The second mercenary flew into the air with his jet boots and fired 3 wrist rockets at Sara, Sara threw up a force cover which absorbed the explosions and allowed Sara to knock the second mercenary down with force disturbance. She quickly rushed over sped u by the force and used a powerful force kick to the mans head to end his life. Meanwhile Theron was still deflecting blasts from the 2 mercenaries when he froze one with force stasis and quickly launched his lightsaber at the second .

The Mercenary was quick to react he jumped back but not far enough as the green saber cut through his gut and ended his life. The second mercenary broke free and ran at Theron unleashing his flamethrower. Theron used a burst of force energy to push the fire back as he dove away from it toward the mercenaries side and slashed at the side of the mans chest ending his life. Theron and Sara turned back to Nemro the hutt. "Surely you don't believe you can make it out alive, you only killed a handful of the hundreds of men I have here, even JedI cannot stand alone against an army" The Hutt said. "Good thing we're not alone" Theron said.

Theron activated the signaling device. Sara used her saber to cut off Nemro's robotic arm. The two JedI forced Nemro out of the room and down the next hallway. Suddenly they heard a series of explosions and blaster fire ahead. Theron moved ahead first and saw a team of heavily armored republic soldiers gun down several elite mercenaries. The republic soldiers were armed with large blaster carbines and their armor had personal shield generators on them, they were clearly vanguard shock troopers. One of the vanguards turned and saw them. "Master JedI, there you are I'm Sgt Trasko, we're hear to help you extract the hutt, but by the looks of things your doing alright on your own" He said. "Sgt we need an extraction" Theron said. "Right, we have a second team securing an exit lets move" He said. As the group hurried into the next hallway another team of elite regulators met them.

The republic vanguards quickly gunned several down, with their personal shields they did not need to run for cover. Theron force leapt over to the nearest mercenary and slashed through him and 2 others close by. Sara unleashed 2 blasts of force disturbance killing 2 mercenaries before killing the last 3 with force quake. "Alright the second team should be just up ahead" Trasko said. Theron and Sara both felt a strong dark side aura ahead of them. Theron stepped into the next room first and saw 5 republic soldiers wearing light battle armor dead on the ground.

Standing above them were 4 human men wearing black battle armor and each wielding a red lightsaber. "Sith!" Sgt Trasko said. Nemro smiled, "Say hello to my little friends" the hutt said. "Sgt get Nemro out another way we'll handle them" Theron said. The Sith warriors turned to them, "JedI, two of them finally a real challenge" The first one said. Theron gripped his lightsaber tight, it had been some time since he last fought a sith. He remembered it well though, he was on Correllia during the last war fighting off countless imperial soldiers and hundreds of sith warrior, with Sara and dozens of green jedI and other JedI knights with him. It then occurred to Theron , what if these weren't sith, but simply dark force users who were being taught by some fallen JedI. The first one lunched at Theron and tried to cut him in half. Theron reacted quickly and blocked the blow.

He then lunged back at his opponent and tried to slash him. The warrior blocked Theron's lightsaber strikes but was loosing his balance against the more skilled JedI. The second sith quickly joined the fight and now Theron had to back up as two sith began their attack. The other two sith quickly lunged at Sara using the force to amplify their natural abilities. Sara quickly blocked each of their blows with her saber and used a burst of force energy to knock them back. When the first came back at her she blasted him with a force turbulence and sent him flying into a wall. Meanwhile the second hurled his lightsaber at her with the force. Sara's reflexes were good and she caught the lightsaber with her other hand. Sara used the force to cloud the sith's mind sending him into a stunned mental state while she hurled the sith's weapon back at him cutting him in half. Theron continued to block the two sith warrior's strikes using Soresu form to keep them back.

When he saw an opening he quickly took advantage and used a force amplified strike which hit both of the sith's lightsabers. The massive power behind the strike knocked both men back loosing their balance. Theron lunged forward and stabbed the first one in the chest with his green lightsaber. The second sith warrior force charged directly at Theron but was caught by force stasis and then hurled back into the wall by force push. Sara continued to keep the third sith away with her lightsaber and then sent him flying back with another burst of force energy. The sith tried to get up and force charge at her but Sara knocked him out of the air with force disturbance. When the man hit the ground she unleashed a massive telekinetic wave which struck the man so hard it crushed his skeleton ending his life. Now that Theron was up against a single opponent he switched from the defensive Soresu form to the acrobatic Ataru form.

He lunged at the second sith and delivered a series of quick moving and accurate strikes. The sith clearly had not been apt in defensive skills, every strike Theron delivered seemed to knock him off balance until Theron finally slashed across the man's head killing him. After fighting them Theron was convinced they were in deed sith, the way they fought was too close to the way the way the sith in the empire did. Theron then realized they must have been sith cultists, a single sith lord had remained behind and was now teaching force users to become sith cultists.

The sith cultists had then allied themselves with the Hutt cartel for resources and assisted the hutts in expanding their territory. Theron didn't know if that was true but it would explain a lot. "Theron, lets go" Sara said. Theron reached down and took one of the cultists lightsabers then followed Sara out. In a hanger Sgt Trasko and his men were in a firefight with a team of regulators. Sgt Trasko and 2 of him men charged out , their armor's shields absorbing any blaster bolt that came at them, firing their carbines. It was only a few minutes before the regulators were all killed. "This is Sgt Trasko we're ready for evac" He said over the COM link. Nemro the hutt began to laugh hard.

"What's so funny?" One of the soldiers said, "Look for yourself" The hutt said. They looked outside the hanger and saw a hutt carrier approaching them. "Uh command, we're gonna need some air support" Trasko said. "Copy that Sgt, we need you to lighten up the enemy anti air support before we send in any kind of aerial unit" . "JedI, this is Trasko, listen up, we got major enemy reinforcements coming out way, we need you to find the enemy power room and shut it down" Trasko said. In another section of the palace Theron and Sara hurried down the corridors. They managed to arrive at the central power station and saw several elite mercenaries inside. As soon as Theron came in the 3 regulator elites unloaded their pistols at him. While he deflected the blasts Sara quickly came in and unleashed force turbulence on the nearest one ending his life. The other two reeled back and used their jump boots to float in the air. The two men unleashed a powerful barrage of wrist rockets on Theron and Sara.

Theron evaded the explosions one by one before hurling his lightsaber at the one on the left. The lightsaber cut through his chest and dropped his corpse to the floor. The last mercenary unleashed another barrage of gunfire on Sara and Theron. Theron force leapt over to the mercenary and lunged at him with his saber. The man was fast to react as he lurched back and unleashed his flamethrower. Theron dove to the side and used force push to hurl the mercenary into the wall. As the man tried to get up Sara unleashed another force turbulence ending his life. Theron saw the master controls of the generators. Back In the hanger Sgt Trasko saw the lights go out. "Excellent, Ace squadron your clear to move in" He said. Outside the palace a squadron of republic fighters lead by a thunderclap interceptor moved in. "Alright boys lets clear up enemy air support" The squadron leader said.

Three talon fighters hurried up first and quickly shot down 5 hutt fighters. Another 5 fighters flew at the squadron's rear, "Ace, 4, 6 ,7 wheel right, counter four seven" Three talon fighters deactivated their engines and fell backwards letting the hutt fighters fly past them. They quickly reactivated their engines and flew straight at them gunning down the hutt fighters. "Alright that carrier is heavily protected from above hit the bottom" The squadron leader said. He flew his thunderclap in close with 3 talon fighters behind him. The squadron leader fired 4 rockets while his wing mates unleashed their cannons on the carriers underside. There was a large explosion on the carriers underside. "Clear out!" Ace leader said. The hutt carrier quickly fell to the ground and to the seemingly bottomless abyss outside the land island. A republic shuttle flew in close to the hanger and opened its ramp. "Alright hutt lets move" Trasko said. He and his men escorted the hutt into the shuttle, "Pilot, wait the jedI are still inside" Trasko said.

Theron and Sara ran into the hanger, "There they are" He said. "Not so fast" Nemro said. The hanger shook, a massive door on the side of the hanger opened and a 2 foot tall assault droid came stomping out. "Sgt move away" Theron screamed. "Pilot get us away from that thing" . The assault droid fired 3 massive rockets at Sara and Theron. The two JedI quickly ran from the blast areas, but the assault droid turned it's main plasma cannons on them and began firing. The massive blasts were too big for the JedI to use their lightsabers to deflect. Theron hurled his lightsaber at the droid. His weapon scrapped across the droids massive arm leaving only a small mark on the arm. Sara unleashed a wave of force turbulence on the droid, the blast only knocked the droid off balance for a few moments before it came back and fired 3 more rockets.

Theron gripped one of them with the force and hurled it back at the droid. The assault droid quickly reacted and intercepted the missile with a plasma blast. Theron force charged onto the droid, he began cutting at the droids hull but the droid was much to big. The assault droid used a repulse blast to knock Theron off him. The droid fired several high velocity blasts at Theron , but the JedI quickly evaded them just before impact. Sara gripped a small crane telekinetically and hurled it at the massive assault droid. This time the droid was off balance for a good ten seconds. Theron used this time to quickly rush over and cut through two of the droids 4 legs dropping it to the floor. The droid turned its arms at Theron to fire when Sara unleashed a force turbulence on the droids head. Theron saw the droid try and wheel back but it was stuck with only 2 of its legs. Theron quickly force leapt up to the droids head and slashed through its neck. The large metal head fell to the ground and Theron jumped down as the droid crashed down to the floor. "Get inside quick" Sgt Trasko said.

Theron and Sara quickly ran inside the shuttle. They took their seats when one of the soldiers, a medic, said. "JedI, that droid was powered by isotope 5 and you both got relatively close, you should get checked out by a doctor before leaving" He said. Hours later Theron had finished his checkup with a doctor and met General Harding. "I can't believe we captured the leader of the Hutt Cartel, high command with certainly be glad to hear this, I'll leave you to talk privately with him" Harding said. Theron went back to the room he was staying at , he was checking if Sara was back from her checkup. Sara was inside, she seemed excited about something. "Sara, how did your checkup go?" He asked. Sara turned she had a large smile on her face, she almost sprinted over and grabbed Theron. With her immense cathar Strength she lifted her husband up, Theron could feel her claws in his back. Sara was kissing him passionately, "I guess, the checkup went good" Theron said. "You Don't know the half of it, the doctors did a clean sweep, they told me something incredible" She said. "What?" he asked. "Theron, I'm pregnant".


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 13: Ambush

On the imperial world of Yuel Lord Druak was in a tent with Laura and her squad. Outside the tent was a brigade soldiers from the imperial army. Each soldier was adorned in heavy black and green colored armor. "Alright, our scouts report the rebels are moving across the west ridge, they have about 450 soldiers with them" Laura said. "450?, how can they possibly think they can win?" One of the guardsmen said. "The rebels believe we only have a few hundred soldiers here, most of the brigade is taking up position for the ambush" Laura said. "Make sure we have the enemies escape root, I don't want them escaping" Druak said.

An imperial field officer came into the tent. "My lord our troops are in position" "Alright, lets get a rebel commander" Drauk said. Druak waited under the hill behind a tent. Only a few dozen imperial soldiers were out in the open. An imperial soldier in camouflage up on the hill saw as hundreds of men and women in brown and green uniforms armed with blaster pistols and rifles. In the past rebels had been simple, they were simple people armed with weapons who would occasionally attack imperial soldiers. These rebels, were organized, well equip and looked as if they were trained. The rebels took up position on the top of the hill. The imperial soldier was looking through their ranks trying to find the rebel's commander. "Alright move in" A voice said, The soldier quickly looked for the man who spoke. The soldier found him, an older man with graying hair , his uniform was brown and red unlike the others.

"My lord I found their commander, his uniform is red and tan" The soldier said over the com link. Druak heard this , "Alright stay in cover, wait until they move in" He said. The rebels charged down the hill all firing at the few dozen imperial soldiers in the open. Drauk whipped out his lightsaber and charged at the rebels cutting through them one by one. Thousands of imperial soldiers came out of cover and joined the fight. "Retreat" the rebel commander said. The rebels tried to fall back but Laura and her guardsmen revealed themselves with several hundred imperial soldiers on the top of the ridge. The imperial soldiers completely surrounded the remaining rebel soldiers. Drauk walked out in front of the rebels. "I want your commander, now!" He said. The older man in red stepped out, "Sith, I am the commander, I will come peacefully if you spare my men" He said.

"This isn't a negotiation" Druak said. He gripped the rebel with the force and hurled him toward several imperial soldiers. The shock troopers all hurled the man to the ground. "Kill the rest of them" Druak said. The imperial soldiers all began executing the rebels by the dozens. "We have our commander, lets go" Druak said. Drauk was inside his ship with Laura and her team. "Alright Admiral Quinn has the rebel commander, now we can head back to" Druak started. "My lord, we're getting a distress signal, it's coming from Admiral Quinn's flagship, they've been boarded" One of the gaurdsmen said. "What?" Laura said. "Alright, turn the ship around" Druak said. The fury class interceptor hurried toward Admiral Quinn's flagship. As the ship landed in the nearest hanger Druak quickly ran out with Laura and her men behind her. Druak had his violet saber drawn while Laura and the other gaurdsmen had their electro staffs out since they would be fighting in such close quarters.

In the hallway ahead Druak saw several men wearing the same uniforms as the rebels on the planet. Drauk quickly force charged over to the nearest rebel and cut him in half. Before the other two could even start to turn Drauk cut them down. The last two rebels in front of him were both blasted by a trio of imperial navy troopers white plated armor. Druak went over to the nearest one and grabbed him "Soldier, I want a situation report now!". "Of corse my lord, the rebels got aboard the ship using boarding pods and landing craft, somehow they got the codes" The soldier said. Druak realized one of the traitors must have been close by to know someone who could expose him was in their custody. "They're after the rebel, they're going to kill him" Druak said. "Where is the detention level?" Druak said. "I know , it's this way" One of the gaurdsmen said.

Druak sprinted down the hallway beside the gaurdsmen. A pair of imperial navy troopers were in cover behind a computer terminal. Six rebels and 2 battle droids were battling the two pinned down soldiers. Druak force charged to the two droids and slashed them in half. He turned and unleashed death field on three of the rebels ending their lives. Laura evaded the rebels fire and got close enough to them. With three quick strikes she killed them all. With the room clear Druak and his men hurried down the next hallway. Druak cut down several rebel boarders, any he didn't kill were brought down by Laura and her men or the imperial navy troopers. Druak eventually reached the elevator , when the door opened a sith warrior with two rebels beside him came running out. The sith warrior was a human with very pale skin almost as if he'd never seen sunlight.

The man hurled his red lightsaber at Drauk. Drauk didn't avoid the saber he simply caught it with his offhand and hurled it back cutting down the two rebels. The sith warrior quickly seized his weapon and force charged at Drauk. Druak smiled under his mask, as soon as the human's lightsaber met his he struck back so hard it knocked the human off balance. Drauk hurled the human into the wall holding him in place. Drauk threw his other hand forward unleashing a violet beam of death field ending the human's life. Laura and her men were already inside the elevator. Druak joined them and they went down 4 levels. They detention level was a series of small hallways with a few dozen cells. Just outside the elevator a pair of dead navy troopers lay on the ground under a pair of human sith acolytes and 4 rebel boarders.

Drauk charged over to the group and easily cut down two of the rebels and one of the acolytes. 2 of Laura's gaurdsmen easily brought down the other acolyte and rebels. One of the gaurdsmen got onto the computer in the atrium, "My lord the rebel's cell is c32" He said. Druak hurried down the detention level and saw a pair of imperial navy troopers in cover firing at a squad of rebels being led by a human sith acolyte. Drauk Came in and deflected every blaster bolt that came at him. The acolyte drew up a bolt of force lightning . Druak held his hand out and drew the lightning around it. He shot the lightning back at the human and while he was in dismay Drauk quickly cleaved his head off. Laura and two gaurdsmen struck down the remaining rebels with their electro staffs. One of the two navy troopers ran to an open cell.

"Dam, my lord we're too late, they killed the rebel officer" He said. Druak felt a surge of rage run down him he was about to kill the soldier for his failure when he realized, perhaps there was something else they could use. The acolytes, they were clearly servants of one of the traitors, every sith lord had a unique signature, the security footage and the acolytes' attire would shed light on who they served. Druak met admiral Quinn aboard the bridge, "Dam, this isn't good, Darth Malice won't be happy to hear this" Quinn said. "Perhaps, but we still have the dead acolytes, they will shed some light on who they served" Druak said. "Perhaps, Ensign , I want the names of every sith lord who could have gotten their hands on this ships security codes" Admiral Quinn said.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 14: Depth

Druak was walking through the hallways of Darth Malice's estate with Laura behind him. At the end of the hallway a pair of imperial guardsmen stood with Finale in front of them. Druak had only just returned from his mission but couldn't find Darth Malice anywhere. A guardsmen was walking toward Druak and Laura. "Soldier where is Darth Malice?" Druak said. "Darth Malice is currently in the citadel" He said. Finale walked over to them, "Ah Lord Druak, I was just looking for you, Darth Malice" "Shut up Finale, you fool I know already" Druak said. "I apologize my lord, I didn't know I" "Shut up" Laura said. "Looks like we're off to the citadel" Druak said. As the two walked toward the nearest speeder pad a trio of Guardsmen were waiting for them. One of the guardsmen was a pureblooded officer like Laura. "Captain Sarion , what's going on?" Laura said.

"Lieutenant, General Pierce wants to see you immediately" He said. "It must be important for him to send another officer" Laura said. "This is serious Laura, Pierce isn't happy, I thought I'd warn you before he does something drastic" Sarion said. "Alright, I'd better go see him" Laura said. Laura walked back into the estate and Sarion turned back to Druak. "What does Pierce want?" Druak said. "I think it is about your little relationship with her Lord Druak, remember we're imperial guardsmen, out duty is to the emperor" Sarion said. He and his men walked off.

Druak got into the speeder and flew to the citadel. On his way there he was thinking about what Captain Sarion said. He and Laura had been sleeping together for a few weeks. Drauk was mostly sure he loved her, but he had to remember she was still an imperial guardsmen officer, and thus had to follow standards. Druak was slightly scared of the idea that she might be severely punished for her actions.

Druak landed his speeder on the nearest pad and saw several imperial soldiers around the walkways. The citadel was massive, there were several sections of it. One section the sith sanctum was where the dark council met. There was also the emperor's sactum, this is where emperor Ikoral and the dread masters conducted their business. Druak got out and walked through the walkways. He saw a pureblooded sith lord talking with a few imperial soldiers. "You there" He said. The sith turned to him and gave him a strange look, "What do you want?" He said. "I'm looking for Darth Malice, do you know where he is?" "Ah yes, The wrath arrived an hour ago, he went into the emperor's sanctum with Darth Nox" The sith lord said.

"Darth Nox?" Druak thought, Darth Nox was a member of the Dark council but the emperor's sanctum didn't normally allow even dark councilmen inside, unless requested by the emperor. Druak went down the walkways until he reached the entrance to the emperor's sanctum. The sanctum had a single doorway with two statues made of solid gold on each side. One was of the last emperor, his face hidden by a mask, the one on the left was of Ikoral. Two imperial guardsmen stood in front of the doorway, Druak approached them. "I would like entrance inside" "State your business" One said. "I serve Darth Malice and I have to report to him" Druak said. "Your name" The other one said.

"Lord Druak" One of the guardsmen opened the door and went inside. A few minutes later he came out with a pureblooded guardsmen officer. The officer was tall and board shouldered, he was bald with very dark red skin and no tendrils. "Lord Druak , I am colonel Braxton, stay close to me inside" He said. Druak followed the officer inside the sanctum, the interior was massive, there were several other statues inside and many computers with imperial guardsmen operating on them. Druak saw no sith warriors or inquisitors inside the emperor's sanctum only guardsmen and guardsmen officers, there weren't even any droids. Braxton and Druak walked by a massive doorway, standing in front of the doors were 5 imperial guardsmen and two sith purebloods.

At first Druak thought they were officers but they were not. These siths' uniforms looked almost identical to normal guardsmen's, but instead of being red they were pitch black. Both sith purebloods' skin were very dark red, signifying they had deep sith purity. They did not have electro staffs, instead both had a pair of deactivated lightsabers attached to their belts. Druak reached out with the force on the two sith and felt an immense dark side power, greater than almost any other sith he had met. Druak then realized they had to be dread guards.

Growing up in the red reaper Druak knew what dread guards were, they were elite sith warriors that had the deepest sith purity even among the pure and almost pure elite sith standards, not only that but they were picked by their abnormally potent skills in the dark side and loyalty. While the imperial guard served as both the emperor's guards and soldiers to execute his will, Dread guardsmen sole purpose was to guard the emperor. Even the feared imperial guard greatly feared provoking these sith zealots. Colonel Braxton brought Druak to a chamber with two guardsmen in front of it.

"Darth Malice is inside" he said. Druak walked inside the chamber, the room was relatively large with several chairs around a table near the entrance. Deeper in the chamber was a map of the empire. Sitting at the table were two women, one was Darth Malice's wife Vette, the other was a sith pureblood, she looked around 28 years old, she wore sith marauders medium armor and had two lightsabers on her belt. She had thick black hair that went down a little past her shoulders. She also had two claw like appendages on her chin. Her name was Lord Varos, she was the wife of Darth Nox. The two women were talking with each other, Druak didn't hear what they were talking about and frankly he didn't care.

He walked toward the map and saw Darth Malice and Darth Nox looking at it. Druak had never seen Darth Nox in person, Darth Nox had a very powerful presence, he could feel the dark councilmen's immense power. Something that confused Druak was exactly how powerful Darth Nox felt. He had been in the presence of 3 other dark councilmen before but none of them seemed as powerful as Nox. Druak knew dark councilmen were powerful but Nox's power seemed to rival that of Darth Malice, who was a dread master and the wrath. It then his Druak, what is Darth Nox was a dread master, it would explain why he was so powerful and why he was in the emperor's sanctum.

"Darth Malice, one of your servants is here" Nox said. Darth Malice turned to Druak, "Druak, what are you doing here, Admiral Quinn has already given me your missions report" "I know my lord, I simply came to ask when my next assignment would be, and to talk about a relationship i've been having with Laura of the imperial guard" Druak said. "Anxious to continue, good, my investigators have determined who the sith acolytes were serving under . Darth Sinthar, he is your next target" Malice said. "Darth Sinthar is a human , he once served on the dark council, but over the years the dark side withered away at his body until he became a shell of his former self, when he realized this he resigned from the dark council. After Ikoral took power Sinthar lost everything" Nox said.

"As for your relationship, I can appreciate if you are in love with her, Jedi prohibit love, but we understand love, Love is passion, and passion leads to strength" Darth Malice said. "So I may continue to see her?" Druak said. "Your relationship has not dulled either of yours skills, you may" Darth Malice said. "Thank you my lord" Druak said.

?"You have potential Lord Druak" Malice said. "Potential?" "Yes, you may one day be one of us, A dread master" Darth Nox said. "So you are a dread master" Druak said. "Lord Druak, you have your mission" Malice said. Druak left the citadel and met Laura back at the estate. "How was your meeting?" She said. "I have a new mission, I am to hunt down Darth Sinthar, also we may continue our relationship" Druak said. Laura came in and kissed him, "I'll give you a nice congratulations when you succeed" Laura said.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 15: Plans

"Pregnant!" Theron said, "yes, we're going to be a family Theron". Theron didn't know how to respond to this. He had know he wanted children some day , but so soon. "Sara, listen to me, I want you to go back to Tython, and stay there with your father" Theron said. "What?" She said, "I need to finish this sith cult" Theron said. "Why, master Fyrnek said he would help us deal with it" She said. "We cannot wait for that, Sara is someone doesn't take down this sith cult it may only grow stronger, and stronger. I'm doing this for our child, if this sith cult grows, some day it may challenge the republic and JedI. Perhaps when our child is a young adult" Theron said. Sara was trying to fight back tears. "Please Sara, go back to Tython" Theron said. "Promise me you'll come back" Sara said.

Theron kissed her, "I will return" He said. Sara took a shuttle to the JedI home world of Tython. The world was guarded by a fleet of republic cruisers and a space station. Sara set down inside the temple, as she walked through she saw countless JedI knights, padawans, and Masters. She eventually reached the chamber of master Salazar, Master Salazar was a member of the JedI high council and Sara's father. Her mother was a cathar republic general. Master Salazar was a cathar JedI sentinel and the founder of the elite JedI knights, he was kneeling on the floor meditating.

"Father" Sara said, the cathar looked up, "Sara, you have come home" He said. Master Salazar got up and walked over to his daughter. He gave her a big cathar hug. "I've missed you Sara" "I've missed you too father" She said. "Sara, where is Theron?" "Father, there is something I need to tell you, I'm with child" "Well how about that, the bloodline of Revan, and mine shall become one" Salazar said. "Revan?" Sara said. "Theron doesn't know, his last name is Shan for a reason, He's the son of Satel Shan" Salazar said. "He is?" Sara said, "I'll tell you the story" Master Salazar said. The two sat down and a hologram of Sara's mother was playing. "Sara my dear, you should have told me as soon as you found out, I'm coming straight there" Kathie said.

"During the last war Satel Shan had a deep personal relationship with supreme commander Jace Malcolm, but at the time he was only captain Malcolm and she was just a JedI knight. Satel thought she loved Malcolm but she started to notice Malcolm became obsessed with destroying the empire, she saw it as darkness and ended their relationship. After a few months Satel realized she was pregnant. Satel was desperately scared, she told me because of my history with revan" Master Salizar was 300 years old. 300 years ago when he was a padawan he went with Revan to the mandalorian wars and fell to the dark side with Revan. When Revan was redeemed he found and redeemed Salazar. After becoming a JedI again Salazar once again defied the council and went with Revan and Metraa after the sith emperor. Salazar confronted the emperor with Metraa, Scourge , and Revan, after Revan was captured and Metraa killed Salazar managed to escape.

He froze himself in carbonite on the world of Talon, during the middle of the great galactic war he was found and thawed out by Satel and Jace. Salazar eventually became a member of the JedI council and founded the elite JedI to battle the elite sith. "Satel knew she was still a young JedI knight and had to protect her son from the sith. So she gave Theron to the green JedI and visited him whenever she could. Many times in her life she tried to tell him that she was his mother but she could never find the strength" "I can't believe her, she simply abandoned Theron, her only son, and what about Jace does he even know he has a son !" Sara said. "No, Satel never told him. Sara you must understand , Satel wasn't in an easy position, it wasn't like you. I was still a master at the time. I was married to your mother, Satel, was just a knight, she wasn't married to Malcolm, and she was scared.I do believe she should reconcile with her son though, especially considering she will be a grandmother" Salazar said.

Ch 16: Dark world


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 16: Dark world

Theron landed his ship on the world of Zoist, Zoist had once been a back up capital for the empire, now it was abandoned. As Theron flew over the surface he saw the abandoned sith cities and temples, the dark side was very strong there. Theron set down his ship in a hanger inside the city. He slowly walked down the streets with his green lightsaber ignited. He tried to sense for any sith cultists ,but the planet's strong dark side aura masked their presence. Suddenly Theron heard a rustle from an ally. He turned only to see a small creature run through the ally. He turned back to the main street, "If the sith are anywhere they're here, Zoist was their adopted home world" Theron said to himself. He continued to look around through the city but found nothing. Later in the day Theron was inside the one of the buildings. He was inside a military complex, Theron was laying down in a cot.

Several empty sets of imperial armor were still around, as well as weapons, and rations. Theron slowly fell asleep in the barracks, little did he know there was someone watching him. The man ran out of the building and to the sith citadel. The next morning Theron was going through the streets again , he sensed the dark side aura had only gotten stronger since last night. Theron slowly walked toward the sith citadel, suddenly he heard something near an alley. He turned and saw 2 cloaked figures walk toward him. The dark side was strong in both of them, Theron held out his saber but the two men said nothing. They raised their heads, one was a human man with very pale skin, the other was a Zabrak. Both took out and ignited a red lightsaber, the human lunged at Theron with his saber. Theron blocked each of the mans blows and forced him back with force push. Theron was about to come at the man when the Zabrak unleashed a bolt of force lightning at Theron.

He quickly put his saber in front to absorb the blow , the human force charged back at Theron and unleashed a furry of lightsaber attacks. Theron kept up Soresu form to hold back each strike. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain as the Zabrak unleashed another bolt of force lightning which hit Theron in the back. The human tried to take advantage of this. Theron quickly lunged back and hurled his lightsaber not at the human but the Zabrak. The sith lunged to the side avoiding the saber but didn't see it's return trip. The lightsaber sliced through the zabraks shoulder and neck. When the lightsaber returned to Theron he switched to Ataru form and lunged at the human using acrobatic strikes to try and force him off balance. The human sith had been trained well but Theron was a veteran JedI knight, he had beaten much more powerful sith before including a pureblooded sith lord on Correllia. Theron cut across the humans stomach ending his life.

"Well looks like I came to the right place" Theron said. Theron turned back to the sith citadel and entered. Inside the atrium were a few statues of sith lords and several hallways leading deeper inside the building. Theron looked around and saw nothing, he closed his eyes and used the force to sense for any living things around him. He saw at least a dozen men hidding in the room waiting for Theron to come closer. The JedI knight gripped a statue with the force and knocked it over revealing two men in old imperial soldier uniforms. "Kill him!" One screamed over a dozen other men came out from their hidding spots and fired at Theron. Theron quickly began moving and deflecting every bolt that flew at him. Several of the bolts flew back at the soldiers killing a few of them. Theron hurled his lightsaber and the weapon cut down another 3 of the men.

He last two tried to move back but Theron force leapt to them and cut them down. with the atriu, secure Theron slowly moved into the first hallway. Halfway through Theron encountered another 4 of the soldiers. Theron moved to cut them down when a cloaked man jumped down from the ceiling and drew a red lightsaber. Theron threw himself at the sith cultist who parried his blow and shot a burst a force lightning at Theron. Theron used his saber to deflect the bolt of lightning but the 4 soldiers continued firing at him. Theron took a step back and hurled his lightsaber then dove to the right. The lightsaber cut through 2 of the soldiers and then the other 2 on the return trip. The human sith lunged at Theron with his lightsaber but Theron held back the blow and then came forward with 3 powerful but quick strikes at the sith. The sith was almost killed by each one and had to quickly jump back to preserve his life. The cultist lurched back even furthure and shot more force lightning at Theron.

Theron telekinetically caught the lightning with the force, and moved it around him before hurling it back at the human sith. The cultist clearly wasn't excepting this as the lightning impacted him and ended his life. With the hallway clear Theron entered the next room and saw it was a small throne room with a large throne with a statue on each side of it. Suddenly Theron felt the strongest dark side presence he had ever felt in his entire life. Three men walked in from behind the throne. Two were wearing the same black cloaks as the other cultists, the man in the middle was taller than the other two, his cloak was a deep red and violet with shoulders that extended behind his own and the hood of his cloak covered his face. This man was the dark side presence Theron had felt. "Wait, could he be the leader of this cult?" Theron thought. He held his saber high and ran at the man, the cloaked man threw his hands out unleashing a burst of black and red force lightning that impacted Theron and sent him flying back. Theron quickly got up despite the pain, the man still didn't speak he simply stepped closer. Theron drew his saber again and force leapt at the man once more.

The man unleashed a thunderous blast knocking Theron down again, Theron got up and saw the man shoot more force lightning at him and rolled to the side. He then force leapt at the man one more time and this time got to his mark. At the last moment the man's lightsaber materialized blocking Theron's. Unlike the other sith cultists this man's lightsaber was black and violet. The man was a better saber duelist then Theron thought a sith sorcerer would be as he not only parried Theron's strikes but struck back at Theron with several strikes of his own. Theron kept the pressure on the sith sorcerer knowing despite the sorcerer's surprisingly good lightsaber skills, he still had the advantage up close. Theron suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back, the other two cultists had both blasted him with force lightning. Theron tried to stay on his feet but the pain was excruciating. The sith in front of him unleashed another thunderous blast and hurled Theron back. Before Theron could get up he blasted him with one last burst of force lightning. Theron's vision began to fade as he looked up and saw the man throw back his hood revealing what he really was, a sith pureblood.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 17: Fled power

Druak was waiting in the jungles of Juil, this was an outer imperial world. One of Darth Malice's slicers had sent Darth Sinthar a fake message claiming to be another traitorous sith lord wanting to meet him in person. Druak waited for 2 hours when he finally saw Darth Sinthar approach the rendezvous point. It was near a waterfall lagoon, as excepted he hadn't come alone. He had 4 human sith acolytes with him and a human sith lord. Darth Sinthar himself wasn't very intimidating, he was short, very thin and was covered in age spots. His sith lord guard would be the real trouble, he was tall, muscular, and had two sabers on his sash. Drauk waited for the group to come past his hiding spot then force charged out at the first acolyte slashing him in half. A second one quickly tried to react but was caught by Druaks force choke and killed. The sith lord whipped out both his red lightsabers and threw back his hood showing he was human (as excepted).

The marauder came at Druak with both his sabers striking high and low with Juyo form. Druak kept every blow at bay with Soresu acting faster and stronger then the human. Druak came in for a counter strike that would have killed the human sith had he not force jumped over Druak. The human had clearly switched to the acrobatic form of Ataru. Druak continued to block each of the marauders blows and then used a strike amplified by the force to knock him to the ground. Druak quickly unleashed a violet beam of death field which impacted the human and ended his life while replenishing Druak's strength. He turned back to Darth Sinthar and his two remaining acolytes. Sinthar had a sinister looking smile on. "Well done Sith, that is what you are, a sith pureblood, or at least a sith with the red mark" Sinthar said. Druak had his mask on so Sinthar only knew he was an elite sith.

"My name is Lord Druak, I am a servant of Darth Malice, you have betrayed the empire Darth Sinthar and must die" Druak said. "Hah, do you really believe you can kill me, I once sat on the dark council, try me" Sinthar said. Druak ran at the small man with his lightsaber held high. Darth Sinthar raised his hand and unleashed a massive malstrom of blue force lightning. Instead of using his saber to absorb the lightning Druak stopped where he was and put his lightsaber away. He raised his hands in front of him and drew the lightning into himself absorbing the energy, this was something he learned as an elite sith. Druak absorbed all of Darth Sinthar's lightning, "Pathetic" Druak said, he then unleashed the lightning back on Sinthar and his two acolytes while also amplifying the lightning turning it from blue to violet. The lightning flew into a hurricane of power engulfing Sinthar and the two acolytes. After it ended Druak came over and saw only 3 twitchy corpses left.

Druak bent down and used his saber to sever sithar's head as proof he was dead. Druak returned to Darth Malice and presented him Sinthar's head. Druak had not received any new assignments since then. He was in his quarters with Laura, Druak had his hands moving from her chest down across her stomach to her rear. Laura had her arms around Druaks head pulling him closer as she locked lips with him. "I love you" She said. "And I you" Druak said, Drauk laid back and Laura rested her head against his chest. "Laura, do you think I could make it as a dread master?" "Perhaps, but a dread master is" "I know the strongest type of sith in existence, but I fit some of the requirements, I am a sith pureblood, I'm a powerful elite sith. Not to mention my work with Malice will earn my favor with his majesty" Druak said. "I suppose, but don't try and become a dread master and get yourself killed" Laura said, "Laura come now you know I'm not a fool" Druak said. Later that day he was in the sparring room going against 3 large droids each armed with a massive viroblade.

Druak waited as the 3 droids approached him, he quickly blocked the first one's strike and then cut it in half. The other two came at him one coming high the other low. Druak caught the first blade and forced it into the second one's path and then cut through both droids. The door to the sparring room opened and Alaina walked in. "Alaina what do you want?" Druak said, "I just came to tell my big brother some news" She said. Druak's head almost shot as it turned to hers. "Brother what are you talking about?" "That's what I came to tell you, I always thought we had a lot in common. So I took some of your DNA and compared it to mine, we have the same father" She said. "What?, you took my DNA, what, same father?" Druak was speechless. "You, this is some kind of Trick isn't it" "Fine don't believe me brother" Alaina said and walked off. "She's lying how could he be my father he's only 11 years older then me" Druak said to himself. Still despite her deceptive ways Druak felt a hint of truth in it.

He went down the hallway and saw Finale talking with a gaurdsmen, Drauk grabbed Finale by the neck. "Tell Darth Malice there is something very important I need to show him in the medical room" Druak said. He let the small man go and the frightened human quickly went to tell Darth Malice. Druak looked up at the gaurdsmen Finale was talking to, he hadn't moved he simply stood there like a statue. A few minutes later Druak was in the medical room, he was drawing some of his blood with a syringe and then handed it to the doctor droid. The door opened and Darth Malice walked in alone, "Lord Druak, what is going on that you sent Finale to tell me instead of telling me in person" Darth Malice said. "Forgive me my lord it's just earlier Alaina came up to me and told me something, she said that you were my father, she said she had taken my DNA and compared it to hers" Druak said.

"Was she trying to get you to do something you shouldn't or get you in her favor, I'll have to talk to her about that" Darth Malice said letting out a sinister looking smile. "My Lord I know this may sound strange but what is she was telling the truth" Druak said. "Lord Druak, I am 35 years old, you are 24, that makes me 11 years older than you, I assure you I was not fathering children at that age" Darth Malice said. "My lord I took some of my DNA what would it hurt to check" Lord Druak said. Suddenly a clean syringe flew from a rack and into Darth Malice's hand. He now had an irritated look on, "You no better than to waste my time like this Lord Druak" Darth Malice said. He handed the syringe to the doctor droid, "Scanning DNA samples, Y chromosomes on two samples are identical" The droid said. The two sith purebloods' heads shot to the droid.

"Scan again!" Darth Malice said, "Already done 400 times my lord, Sample 2 positive 100 percent as sample one's father" The droid said. "My Lord I" Druak started. "Stop talking, this is" Darth Malice was speech less how could he be Lord Druak's father he would have had to father him at 11 years old, and that was definatly something he would remember. It then hit him, Ikoral! If there was anyone behind Druaks creation it was him. "Druak, you are to stay here and not leave my estate until I return, am I clear!" Darth Malice said. "Yes my lord" Druak said.


	19. Chapter 19

CH 18: Origins

Darth Malice walked through the emperor's sanctum in the sith citadel past the numerous members of the imperial guard. He approached the large durrasteel doors with the two dread guards in front of it, They stepped to the side as they saw Darth Malice approach them. Darth Malice placed his hand on the center of the door and it slowly opened. He walked inside and into a larger room with 4 dread guards inside 2 on each side of Malice. Standing in front of Darth Malice was another dread master, Darth Kherus. Kherus was once one of Ikoral's top members of red reaper, he was now the leader of the dread guard.

Kherus was taller and more broad shouldered then Malice, he had black hair that went down to his shoulders and 3 tendrils on his cheeks, his skin was a slight lighter shade of red then Malice's. "Malice" He said in a low and powerful voice, "Kherus, I need to see the emperor" Darth Malice said. Darth Kherus and Darth Malice walked to another doorway in the back of this room. Once they stepped through they saw a massive throne room with a massive throne made of solid gold and fine silks. Sitting atop the Throne was emperor Ikoral, he was more powerful than any other sith, only dread masters powers rivaled his own. His skin had turned soot black, his eyes were completely red, he had a dark shadowy red cloud of dark aura around his physical being.

Ikoral greatly resembled the last sith emperor, which made since considering much of his power he inherited from the last emperor. Ikoral spoke in a cold almost souless tone "Darth Malice, my mighty wrath, why have you come here I did not call upon you" "Ikoral, you know why I have come here" Ikoral let out a small grin that would have paralyzed a normal person. "So you have found out about your oldest son" Ikoral said. "How did I father him?" "It's quite simple, when you were a young boy you parents and I all shared the same goal of sith purity, So they volunteered your DNA for one of my first invitroferitlization born sith, thus Druak was born" Ikoral said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" "It wasn't relevant to me or you for that matter" Ikoral said. "He is my Son I find that relevant" Darth Malice said, no one other than a dread master would speak to the emperor in such a way. "Perhaps, but I have my reasons for everything I do, just know this, I would never do anything to undermine my wrath or his family" Ikoral said. Darth Malice turned and left the emperor's chamber and took a speeder back to his estate.

Darth Malice walked into his chamber and saw his wife Vette inside, "Slaught, there you are I was wondering when you'd get back" She said. Darth Malice approached her and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in close before kissing her. "Well where did that come from" She said, "I just learned some interesting news, I have another son" "What?" Vette said. Darth Malice explained to her everything. "Wow I should have known Ikoral would have done something like that" Vette said, "I guess that is exciting, I mean another member of the family" Vette said. Darth Malice kissed his wife once more, "Vette, I want to celebrate tonight" He said. "Celebrate" She said. Darth Malice took off his armor chest piece, Vette undid the ties on her nightgown and it fell to the floor.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 19: The rescue

Months had passed since Theron went on his mission and never returned. Sara's pregnancy had continued to progress, she sat in her chamber alone. She was looking at a holovid of her and Theron, it was their wedding day. The two were wed on Tython by JedI master Wetle, Sara wore a white gown made of Silk and Theron wore his JedI knight robes. Theron her husband, father of her child , and her one true love was still missing. Sara got up and walked to the JedI council chamber.

At that hour only 3 people were in it, Master Satel, Master Fyrnek, and Master Salazar. "Sara what are you doing up?" Salazar said. "Master Satel Shan, Theron , My husband, is missing, he went on a mission to find the remnants of the sith in known space and never returned" Sara said. "He what!?" Master Fyrnek said. "Wait Theron has gone missing looking for the Sith!" Master Satel said. "Yes Master Satel, your only Son is missing" Sara said. "Son?" Master Fyrnek said. "Sara, I" Satel Started. "Master Satel, you are a horrible mother, you abandoned your son when he was an infant and not you have to make up for it" Sara said. Master Satel looked as if a blaster bolt struck her. She couldn't speak "Sara please calm down" Master Salazar said. "No father, I won't, my husband, and the father of my child is missing he may be in great danger!" Sara said.

Sara looked back at Satel and saw a tear drop from her head to the floor. She came back up, "I will find Theron, Where did he go missing?" "Zoist, he went to Zoist" Sara said. "Master Satel, Theron is my Friend, I would be honored to assist you" Master Fyrnek said. "It will be good to have you with me" Satel said, "I will come as well" Master Salazar said. "No Salazar, your daughter needs you here, we can rescue Theron" Satel said. "Very well" Salazar said, "Please master Satel find him , and bring him home" Sara said. "Don't worry , I will" Satel said, Master Satel and Master Fyrnek were in the cokpit of a defender class corvette. "Alright lets head to Zoist immediately" Master Fyrnek said. "No, not yet, there are others I want with us as well" Satel said, "We're going to coruscant". After 13 hours in hyperspace they arrived at the republic capital. After landing they entered the senate tower and went to the office of the supreme commander of the republic military. Inside were 3 men, one was none other than ace, the other was Major Dyrnelk, Major Drynelk was a republic special forces veteran, he was tall, muscular with blonde hair in a military cut style, he had a black republic military tattoo on his face over his left temple.

Major Drynelk was the current leader of the legendary Havoc squad the finest soldiers in the republic. The third man was the supreme commander of the republic military , Jace Malcolm. "I'm just saying there has got to be some work you can give me" Ace said. "Captain I told you we're" Jace started, Major Drynelk saw the two JedI masters walk in. "Sir I think we have some very important visitors" Ace and Jace both turned. "Satel" Jace said, "Jace" Satel said, "Jace I have come here to tell you something important" She said. "Satel, I am the supreme commander now, I can't be bothered with something unless It's truly important" Jace started. "You have a son" "I what!?" Jace said, "Jace this is something I should have told you a long time ago but I just didn't no how to, but Theron is our son, and he is missing" Satel said. "Sir what is she talking about, wait sir did you?" Major Drynelk said. "Satel, How could you do this to me, I had a right to know!" Jace shouted. "Well I came here for work, but this is kind of entertaining" Ace said. "Jace, Listen to me, what happened happened I cannot change the past, I can only ask you to help me save our son" She said.

Jace sighed and looked up. "I'm coming with you" He said, "Sir it would be an honor the help you" Major Drynelk said. "I've got nothing better to do, I'll tag along with you" Ace said. "Alright we've got a good team then, lets head out" Jace said. Back about the defender Jace and Satel were in the cockpit. "To Zoist then?" "No, there is one more person I want with us, set corse for Amazonia" Satel said.


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 20: A team like none other

The defender flew past the republic fleet in orbit above Amazonia. They then entered the planet's atmosphere and saw the endless jungles that covered the entire planet below them. Master Fyrnek and Master Satel suddenly found themselves in perfect peace as all JedI did on the world of Amazonia. The ship landed in the JedI temple there and the group walked past countless JedI knights and masters, The sight of the Grand master and a high councilor caught the eyes of many JedI. Ace noticed several of the JedI were sith halfbreeds some even having the red mark. The reason all JedI loved Amazonia was because the force was stronger there then almost any other planet, there was so much life in perfect harmony of the cycle of life and the force itself.

All captured sith were taken to Amazonia and any sith that went to the planet as a prisoner was redeemed, no sith taken there as a prisoner by the JedI wasn't redeemed. The inside of this temple wasn't like the temples on Tython or Coruscant, it was older made of stone and some furnishings, there were also several small waterways that went through the temple. Master Satel and the others walked into a large chamber. 6 people were inside meditating, one was a human, she had short brown hair that went around her head and in a pony tail, 4 of the other people were sith purebloods. One was Praven, once the servant of Darth Angral, one was Sajar, once a dark counciler and dread master, the third was Artho, once a dread master, the last was Scourge, Scourge had once been a dread master and the emperor's wrath, he helped the JedI order kill the last emperor but claimed he would remain sith, but he eventually found redemption.

The sixth man sitting next to the human woman was a tall and muscular Mirilukan, he had light skin and short somewhat spiky brown hair, like all mirilukan he had a brown piece of cloth covering where he's eyes should have been. His name was Aeron, master Aeron. "Aeron, Hero of Tython , it is good to see you again" Satel said. Aeron raised his head to them, "Master Satel, Master Fyrnek, it's good to you two as well" he said. Fyrnek hadn't seen his old friend for some time, he had forgotten the immense power of Aeron, even though Aeron wasn't on the JedI council he was considered by many in the order ,including master Satel herself, to be the most powerful JedI in the galaxy. It was Aeron who had dueled the Sith emperor on Dromund Kass and killed him saving all life in the Galaxy. Since then Aeron spent most of his time on Amazonia with his family.

The woman sitting next to him was Kira his wife, "I see you didn't come alone , something big must have happened if all of you are here as well" Aeron said. "Aeron, we have come to ask for your help finding Master Satel's son, Theron" Fyrnek said. "Son?" Aeron said. "Yes, it's true, and I can explain it later, but right now I need to know if you will help us" Satel said. Aeron got up, "of corse master Satel, I have a son as well and I would do anything for him" Aeron said. "Thank you" Master Satel said. Kira got up, "Just be careful out there" She said, "I will Kira" Aeron said before giving her a short kiss. The 6 were now inside the defender , Satel and Jace were in the cockpit, "Alright to Zoist" Satel said. "We have the supreme commander of the republic military, grandmaster of the Jedi order, a member of the JedI council, the most decorated soldier in the republic army, the finest privateer in the republic, and the JedI orders greatest hero, I think the people holding Theron are in for a big surprise" Jace said.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch 21: Family

Druak was still in the sparring room with one of the elite sith marauders practicing his lightsaber skills. The door opened and Finale walked in, "My lord, pardon me but Darth Malice wishes to see you" Druak stopped and put his armor back on. He walked to Darth Malice's chambers and went inside . Darth Malice and his wife holding infant Skageps were inside.

"My lord you wished to see me" "Yes, Lord Druak, I went to speak with the emperor and he confirmed that you are my son" Druak still couldn't believe that he was actually Darth Malice's son. "So now that I know you are a member of my family you shall be treated that way by everyone under me" Darth Malice said. "Thank you my lord" He said. "Now my Son, I have a very special assignment that must be completed, I have recently learned of another traitorous sith lord named Darth Lequis, Darth Lequis is a human and has been helping the rebels by having the men under his command train their soldiers. He has also been providing other traitors safe havens in his secret strongholds" Darth Malice said. "Is he my next target?" "Yes but you're not going alone, I will be coming with you" Darth Malice said. "Really" Druak said almost excitedly. Druak had always wanted to see a dread master especially the wrath in action, now he would.

"We're moving out tomorrow morning so be ready " "Yes my lord" Druak said. He returned to the sparring room and saw the elite sith marauder was sparring one of the other elite sith Juggernaughts. Disappointed Druak saw an elite sith sorcerer watching the other sith purebloods spar. Druak walked closer to the sorcerer and saw he wasn't actually a pureblood, from what Druak could tell he had a slight bit of human in him so little that only someone trained could tell he wasn't a pureblood. "You I want to spar" Druak said. The sith turned to him, he had shoulder length black hair and no tendrils. "Lord Druak, very well".

Druak took off his armor and the other sith took off his robes, the two were only armed with sparring blades. Druak saw Laura , Alacas and Alaina watching him. "Is it true, are you really our brother!?" Alacas said. "Yes, I am" Druak said, "I always knew we were connected somehow" "I'm the one who discovered it Alacas not you" Alaina said. "Are we going to spar or not" The other sith said. Druak turned to him and charged. The sorcerer put his hands in the shape of an upside down u as violet force lightning jumped back and forth between his arms. He then thrust his hands out and unleashed a massive burst of violet force lightning that hit Druak and brought him to the ground. Druak ignored the pain and quickly got back up the sorcerer unleashed another burst of violet force lightning. Druak put his hands out to absorb the lightning, however it wasn't the same as Darth Sinthar, Sinthar was an old and frail human. This sith was of near purity and was an elite sorcerer.

Druak could barley contain the force lightning. When the sorcerer stopped Druak unleashed the lightning back at the sorcerer, the sith sorcerer waved his arms around him guiding the force lightning back into himself. "That won't work on me" The sorcerer said. Druak force charged at the sith again but was knocked back by a thunderous blast from the sorcerer. Druak got up and unleashed a massive burst of telekinetic energy. The sorcerer tried to absorb the blow with a force barrier but the burst ripped right through the barrier and knocked the sorcerer back. With the sorcerer on the ground Druak force charged over and met the sorcerer's blade with his own.

The sorcerer was a better dualist then most sorcerer's would be as elite sorcerers were given extra training in the art of Juyo. Druak however was an elite Juggernaught his immortal stance and soresu form were exceptional. He had the sorcerer on the ropes, Druak gripped the sorcerer with force choke and lifted him off the ground. The sorcerer now choking reached out with his hands and unleashed a violet death beam that hit Druak and forced him back. When Druak got back up he saw the Sorcerer reeling back for another attack. "Your not the only one who can do that" Druak said. He thrust his left hand out and a violet death beam came out impacting the sorcerer bringing him to the ground. Before he could get up Druak force charged over and put his training saber to his throat.

"I win" Druak said then extended a hand down to the sorcerer, "Very well it appears I still need improving" The sorcerer said then walked out of the room. "Nice work" Laura said. "I won but I saw flaws in my technique, I still need improving as well" Druak said. He was greatly hoping that he could train with Darth Malice his father.


	23. Chapter 23

Ch 22: Perimeter defenses

After a few days passed since Druak learned that Darth Malice was his father. He was on the Sentari moon of Gailk. With his was Laura and her squad, they weren't alone. Over 2000 imperial guardsmen and half a dozen other elite sith had surrounded the estate of Darth Lequis. "This is general Pierce to all forces prepare to move in" "Darth Malice to all forces, once the perimeter defenses are dealt with I will move in and take care of the rest" Darth Malice said.

Druak had been wanting to see the shear power of a dread master for some time and now he finally would. Druak , Laura , and her team moved toward the estate and saw a group of uniformed imperial soldiers. The insignias on their shoulders identified them as servants of Darth Lequis. Druak drew his lightsaber and force charged at the nearest one.

Druak quickly sliced the man in half and then cut down two more close to him. Laura and her men charged out behind him, two of them wielding blaster pistols gunned down another 4 of the soldiers. The last few broke for cover and returned fire, Druak got in front and deflected the blasts while Laura and 3 of her men reached the soldiers and tore them apart with their electro staffs. With the patrol eliminated Druak and Laura's squad continued toward the estate.

Druak saw ahead of them two squads of imperial gaurdsmen in combat with a patrol of Darth Lequis's men. Drauk charged down cutting down several of the patrolmen. Laura and her team would have joined the fight but by the time they reached the fight the other imperial guardsmen all of Lequis's men were dead. Druak turned to one of them and the guardsmen nodded. Druak and the other guardsmen quickly advanced closer to the estate. Druak saw the estate walls , there were several gun towers and walkways with snipers in position. "Snipers take cover!" Druak shouted, he dove behind a large tree and force pulled Laura next to him.

The other guardsmen scrambled into cover as well. Druak peared his head out and used the force to see exactly where the nearest sniper was. Once he found him he pointed his hand at the sniper. "Listen to me, the men around you are traitors Darth Lequis wants them dead" He said. The force attack dominated the weak minded sniper's conscious. The man turned around and shot the 3 other snipers next to him. "Charge!" Druak said, he and his men all ran directly at the wall as men in the towers fired blaster carbines.

Druak deflected every blast that came at him , but two of the guardsmen had were killed. Druak got close enough to the first tower and used the force to crush it killing the man inside. Druak force charged over 14 feet onto the wall. 4 of Lequis's guards came running down the pathway shooting at him. Druak deflected the blasts then gathered up his strength before unleashing it in a massive burst of raw dark side energy sending the 4 gaurds flying back into a wall killing them. Druak turned when he heard a clink sound , it was just a few grappling hooks thrown by Laura's squad below.

As they climbed up the wall Druak saw a pair of human sith warriors approach him. Druak help out his violet saber and waited until they were close enough then force charged at them. The two sith warrios were shocked that he had come to them and as they tried to cut at him Druak slammed the ground with his fist unleashing a wave of red force lightning around them forcing the two sith warriors back. Druak quickly gripped the one on the left with force choke and snapped his neck.

As the other came back with a saber strike Druak blocked the blow then struck back killing the sith warrior in 3 strikes. shot down by imperial gaurdsmen with pistols while another two with electrostaffs bludgened 3 more. Leading these gaurdsmen was an elite sith marauder running through the room cutting down every enemy in his pathway. Druak then saw a pair of zabrak sith inquisitors enter the room and come at the marauder.

Druak was about to engage them but the marauder did first. The two zabrak tried to back up and used force lightning but the marauder absorbed the force lightning the same way Druak did against darth Sinthar. The marauder unleashed force scream on one knocking him to the ground. The second one backing up quickly conjured up a cloud of crushing darkness around the sith marauder. The pureblood charged out of the darkness and hurled both of his violet sabers at the zabrak. The first saber took off the alien's hands. The second came from around and decapitated him.

The second zabrak got back up and unleashed another burst of force lightning at the elite sith marauder. The marauder turned around simply ignoring the force lightning. He raised his hands and unleashed a thunderous blast which hurled the zabrak back into a wall and ended his life. As the last few guards attempted to retreat the marauder raised his hands and force choked the 3 snapping their necks. Druak and Laura's squad came into the room and the elite sith marauder turned to Druak. "Come with us" Druak said, the marauder nodded.

The two sith purebloods lead the guardsmen down the next hallway. Six of Darth Lequis's men rushed into position and fired at Druak and the others. The two elite sith used their sabers to deflect the blasts as the guards with pistols quickly shot down the men in cover. At the end of the hallway was a door with a sign that said "Security control" above it.

Druak rushed inside and saw several imperial guardsmen and another elite sith marauder were battling ten of Darth Lequis's guards and a pair of sith warriors. Druak charged in and cut down 4 of the soldiers quickly. Five imperial guardsmen wielding electrostaffs made quick work of the rest of Lequis's men as the second elite sith Marauder unleashed a furry of force powered lightsaber strikes, tearing the two human sith warriors apart. "Room secure" one of the guardsmen said. Another guardsmen got on the main computer in the room. "My lord the enemy motion trackers and perimeter cameras are controlled from here" "Shut them down" Druak said. After a few minutes the guardsmen turned to Druak and nodded. "This is Lord Druak to Darth Malice, Father the perimeter cameras and Motion Trackers are down" Druak said.


	24. Chapter 24

Ch 23: Wrath of the emperor

Darth Malice received his son's signal and turned to his wife who was standing beside him. Vette was wearing a hutt slave girl outfit and had a pair of blaster pistols in her hands. "So how do I look" She said. "I think we'll have to have some private time when we return" He said. "General Pierce prepare the rear guard" Darth Malice said. Near the main entrance to the estate several of Darth Lequis's soldiers were standing at their posts awaiting for attackers.

"Contact" one of them said. Darth Malice came up before the large gate. He reached out with the force and gripped the entire gate with the dark side. The wall began to shake and the men on it tried to escape. After a few more seconds the entire wall collapsed into rubble. Darth Malice drew his lightsaber and ignited it, the saber glowed black and violet.

He charged directly into the estate with Vette right behind him. Dozens of Lequis's men and sith warriors rushed into the courtyard to meet him. Darth Malice unleashed a force scream that shattered every bit of glass in the courtyard and killed 13 men in front of him. Malice held out his offhand and unleashed a death field that drained 15 men of life.

He then launched two powerful bursts of pure darkside energy whipping out another 20 men. Despite this over 50 soldiers and over a dozen with warriors met him head on. Darth Malice deflected every blast and then came right at the sith warriors. It wasn't a fight it was a butchery. Darth Malice tore through every one of the humans like they were tissue slashing , hacking with near perfect soresu form or using burst of raw dark side energy that tore the sith warriors apart.

When Only 3 remained they all came at Malice but were all force choked at once. Malice snapped the middle one's neck then unleashed death field on the other two. All the while he deflected blaster bolts from the soldiers with his lightsaber and his offhand with the force.

While Malice deflected the blows Vette stayed right behind him gunning down the soldiers on the walls firing down at them. General Pierce , twenty of his guardsmen, two elite sith marauders and an elite sith assasin quickly moved in through the destroyed entrance. When they came in however, they found Darth Malice and his wife had killed every hostile in the courtyard.

Darth Malice and Vette entered the estate interior from the courtyard. Once inside the two rushed through the hallways trying to find Darth Lequis. They encountered very few guards as of them had already been killed by Lord Druak and the other elite sith in the estate. "Lequis is near I can sense him " Malice said. The two rushed up the main corridor to Lequis's private chamber. Darth Malice ripped the doors open with the force and saw Darth Lequis sitting inside.

Darth Lequis was a human man with very pale skin brown graying hair. He was an averaged sized man with blue sith sorcerer's robes on. "Darth Malice, I thought you'd be here soon" He said. "It was very foolish of you not to run when you had the chance" Malice said. "What would be the point, you're the wrath of the emperor I can't hide from you" Lequis said. "Well he's taking this oftley well" Vette said.

Lequis got up "I will however inflict upon you as much pain and suffering as possible before I die" He said. Darth Malice laughed for a moment. " I am Darth Malice, I am a dread master , sith pureblood and Wrath of the emperor . I'd like yo see you try" Malice said. Darth Lequis let out an evil grin as Darth Malice drew and ignighted his black and violet lightsaber. He unleashed a massive burst of blue force lightning ,but not at Darth Malice. The lightning impacted Vette and hurled her back into a wall. Darth Malice heard her screams of pain and a rush of Raw hate filled Darth Malice only making him more powerful.

Darth Malice unleashed a force roar so load and powerful it hurled Darth Lequis through the wall and two behind him until he fell to the ground below. Darth Lequis opened his eyes and saw two of his sith warriors above him. "Darth Lequis he isn't far behind we must move before" The human was stopped when Darth Malice appeared leaping from above. When he landed they saw he had removed his helmet. Darth Malice was literately glowing red and black with darth side aura.

His eyes were just as red as his skin. Darth Malice did not have his lightsaber drawn as the two sith warriors and Darth Lequis did. Darth Malice charged at them and thrust his hand out gripping the two human sith warriors and snapped their necks. Darth Lequis backed up and unleashed a burst of force lightning at Darth Malice. The force lightning did nothing and Darth Malice gripped Lequis. Lequis felt more pain then he had ever felt in his entire life.

Darth Malice wasn't force choking him he was doing somthing that was far slower and more painful. After nearly two minutes it was finished all of Darth Lequis's blood burst through his skin into the air. Darth Malice had force gripped Darth Lequis's blood and forced it up and out of him. Darth Malice dropped the bloody mess and turned back. Inside the estate Vette was barley conscious. Vette felt immense pain where the lightning hit.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw Darth Malice in front of her. "Slaught" She said quietly. Malice picked up the twilik in his arms, "it's alright I'm here rest" He said before giving her a short kiss. Vette shut her eyes and rested as Darth Malice carried her out of the room. Standing outside the room was General Pierce, Lord Druak, Captain Laura, 8 imperial guardsmen , and 2 elite sith marauders. "My lord the estate is secure all of Darth Lequis's forces are either dead or in our custody" General Pierce said. "Exccellent general Tell our technicians to scour the computers for information.

As for the Lequis's men execute them , they are all traitors to the empire" Darth Malice said. General Pierce grinned, "This is General Pierce execute all prisoners" He said over the com link. Lord Druak walked beside his father "Vette was hurt?" He said, "her wounds aren't serious we just need to get her to a kolto tank" Darth Malice said. "Well the mission was a success Darth Lequis is dead, another traitor is dealt with" Lord Druak said. "True my son but something is wrong" "What do you mean?" Lord Druak asked. "So many traitors , someone is rallying them and we need to find out who" Darth Malice said.

That's all for now. See the fate of Theron Shan and the leader of the Sith traitors in SWTOR resurrection.


End file.
